


All Wrapped Up in Blue

by Biowarenerd



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blue butts, Coping, Death, Depression, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Good times, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Ryder can be asarcastic jerk sometimes, Sarcasm, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Stress Relief, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, anybody need a hug?, bad times, blue baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biowarenerd/pseuds/Biowarenerd
Summary: Scott Ryder: rookie Pathfinder, orphan, foolishly in love, lover of the color blue, and overall the biggest sarcastic jerk from the Helios cluster to the Milky Way. And he's the best hope for the Initiative? Better hope there's a refund because someone screwed up and made this idiot, Pathfinder.





	1. What do you do when she watches you die?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of hopefully many. This is my first fanfic of Mass Effect so I hope end up doing at least a decent job. I'm more used to writing about dragon age but I couldn't resist. I just love mass effect so much! :p

Scott groaned, turning over in his bed as the artificial light turned on, illuminating his room with fake sunlight. He pushed the covers off and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Lexi had asked him, or more like ordered him to get some rest. She had noticed earlier that he seemed more tired than usual. Scott was always tired, being the Pathfinder did that, but he had looked like he needed more sleep. So he had retreated to the quiet and warm haven that was his bed to take a well deserved nap. He slowly got to his feet and stretched, yawning. He needed a cold shower to wake him up. He grabbed a towel and a clean outfit, opened the door to his room and headed towards the bathroom. Vetra and Peebee were talking out in the hall as he stepped out of his private quarters. They stopped as soon as they saw him, sending warning bells to him that they were up to something. Vetra’s mandibles twitched and Peebee gave him one of her coy smiles.It was then that he realized he had forgotten to put on a shirt and that was why the two had stopped talking. Scott felt a blush creep to his cheeks. So he did the only sensible thing. He smiled back and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He would deal with whatever problem they were making later. He took off what remaining clothes he had on and turned on the water, stepping into the shower and sighing as the jets of water gently massaged his sore muscles. According to SAM, he was still suffering from the traumatic experience he went through aboard the Archon’s ship. And SAM was never wrong. He was still suffering from his brief time being dead. It had not been a fun time. Scott still wasn’t entirely sure of what had happened; his brain was still trying to wrap itself around the idea. All he knew was that he had died. He had kicked the bucket. He had been pushing up the daisies. Been snatched up in death’s cold embrace. Bit the dust. So on and so forth. The fact that SAM ‘killed’ him did not bother him in the slightest. What bothered him so much was that his friends had to watch as his life was taken from him. And what bothered him the most was that Peebee had watched helplessly as he died. Over the course of what seemed like ages since he met the playful Asari on Eos, she became more and more important to him. He knew entanglements were silly; they could both die tomorrow. But something was drawing him to her and he wanted it. She meant a lot to him. She just didn't really know it. She knew he liked her more than a friend and didn't want to be friends with benefits. He had told her this as they played with zero gravity in her escape pod as a way to relieve stress. Peebee had wanted to play around but Scott, despite badly wanting to, told her he wanted to go slow. She had been disappointed but she also looked shocked. Like she hadn't been expecting him to feel that way. But she didn't put him off; if anything she seemed almost happy he felt the way he did. He finished in the shower, got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. Vetra and Peebee were still talking in the hallway. Scott sighed and walked over to them. “Alright, what are you two up to now?” “Are you accusing us of scheming? Why Ryder, I am shocked!” Vetra said, surprised. Peebee bunched her eyebrows up in confused. “We are scheming though.” “Peebee, shut up.” Vetra warned. “No, go on Peebee. What are you scheming about?” “Nothing.” Vetra said sharply. Scott smiled at Peebee, reaching out and touching her arm. Unbeknownst to him, touching her arm sent shivers all throughout her body. She forced a sigh from escaping her lips. Every time he touched her, even for a moment, her loins would ache with desire. No one had been able to make her feel like this, not even Kalinda. This craving and want-no, need- to be with him confused her. For a long time the only person she could rely on was herself but now with Ryder...She felt that she could truly rely on him. Damn her but she was letting him get close to her. Ryder smiled at her once more, and she gave in. No one wins all the time. She reasoned. “If you must know, we were trying to come up with a way to surprise you with something.” She lied. Scott nodded but she knew he could tell she was lying. The guy could read her like a book. And oddly enough, she was alright with that. “Well as long as the surprise doesn't hurt anyone of the ship, go wild. Now if you'll excuse me, SAM is saying that Gil wants to speak with me. But I'll be keeping both of my eyes on you two.” Peebee smiled. “Both eyes? Huh. You must like what you see.” She teased. Ryder blushed and coughed before leaving. If only he knew that Peebee and Vetra had been talking about how sexy he looked shirtless. That would have really caused him to blush.

 

"I've noticed you seem tenser than normal lately. Ryder, what's wrong?” Lexi asked him as he sat in the med bay, twitching as she gave him yet another shot. “I'm fine, doc. Just...dealing with personal demons is all.” Scott said with a slight grin. Lexi scowled at him. Honestly, sometimes she thought it was impossible for him to take things seriously. “Ryder, you know that stuff does not work on me. Come on. You know you can tell me anything. Now what's wrong?” Ryder sighed. “You know how I died on the Archon’s ship?” Lexie nodded. She knew very well how he had died. In fact, she was still angry with SAM for being the reason. “Yes, I do. And is that what's bothering you? Experiencing death like that?” He shook his head. “No that isn't what's bothering me. I mean, sure it was scary as shit, but...What's bothering me is the fact that Cora and...Peebee..had to witness it. They had to see me die. I'm worried about Pe- them. I'm worried about them. I've talked with Cora about it and she's gotten over it for the most part. Peebee on the other hand…” Lexi nodded in understanding. “Is as distant as ever.” Ryder rubbed his hair, undoing the hard work and time he had spent on it earlier. “Exactly! Every time I try to talk to her about it, she changes the subject or gives me an excuse. I'm worried about her.” Lexi checked her screens. “Sounds like this is more than friendly concern, Ryder.” He grinned. “Guess I have a soft spot for certain blue women.” Lexi raised her eyes at him. “Don't worry, doc. Still talking about Peebee.” Lexi tapped his knee with a small hammer, checking his reflexes. “I think you should give it time. Peebee only does things when she wants to, you know this better than anyone. When she's ready to talk to you about your death, she will. And when that happens, let her know that you are there for her.” Ryder laughed. “You sure know a lot about her.” Lexi chuckled. “I'm her doctor. It's my job to know.”


	2. Still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Target practice and emotional talks. Sometimes you need the one to get through the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short length. I just really wanted to post another chapter

CHAPTER TWO

“Somebody gonnageta hurt real bad. Thatasomebody gonna be you.” Scott said through clenched teeth as he aimed his Widow sniper rifle at the target 300 yards away. He was practicing with Jaal and Drack out in the rugged mountains of Kadara. The climate was surprisingly mild after he had activated the Remnant vault; perfect weather for shooting the head off a test dummy from 900 feet away.   
“Do you always talk to yourself when you practice killing?” Drack asked, a little annoyed. He knew Ryder rarely stopped talking but still, talking to yourself while aiming a deadly gun with enough force to take an arm off at a thousand yards was a little concerning. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Ryder was going off the deep end.   
Scott frowned. “What, I can’t have fun while target practicing anymore?”  
“You humans have an odd idea of what fun is.” Jaal said in his gruff voice.   
Drack laughed. “They do, don’t they? They need to learn how to play Fire Breathing Thresher Maws of Doom. Now _that_ is fun.”  
Jaal looked at the old krogan curiously. “Whatever this thresher maw is, it sounds like a terrifying beast.”  
Drack shrugged. “Ah, they aren’t so tough. I killed one during my Rite of Passage. They are a good challenge.”  
Scott cleared his throat. “Excuse me, but can you two stop droning on and be quiet so I can take the shot?”  
They stopped talking and waited as Scott sighted, took aim, and shot, the sound of the gun going off reverberating throughout the countryside. Drack looked into the sight and winced as he saw that the bullet had struck the target well below the head where the bullseye was located.   
“Low blow, shooting below the belt.”  
Scott glowered at him. “It isn’t like I meant to.”  
Jaal gave Ryder a pat on the back. “In any case, good job. When I first started learning how to shoot a sniper rifle, all of my shots would veer to the left. I even shot one of my uncles in the foot by accident once.”  
Scott laughed, shaking his head as he reloaded the gun.   
“Sooo...You and Peebee. Cute.” Drack said after a short silence.   
Scott, despite his best efforts, couldn’t stop himself from blushing.   
Drack gave a toothy grin. “Ha! Look at those rosy cheeks!” the old krogan teased.   
Jaal hummed. “Don’t pay any attention to him, Ryder. Love is a wonderful thing. Treasure your love for Peebee, do not lose it.”  
Scott knew his friend was only trying to help but all his comment did was make him blush harder.   
“I don’t _love_ Peebee. I think she is fun and funny and I enjoy her company, thats all.”  
Drack slapped him on the back heartily. “Thats called love, kid!”  
“I don't love Peebee. I just have an intense feeling of deep affection for her.” Scott said in his defense.  
Jaal smiled at the blushing human. “I believe you just said the definition of love.”  
Scott growled and put the gun on his shoulder. “I swear, I will point this at both of you if you don't stop.” He threatened.  
Stack gave another laugh. “Aww, Ryder’s getting a bit upset.”  
Jaal nodded. “It seems humans don't like it when their friends tease them.”  
“No, they don't.” Scott said curtly. “Not when it's about their love life.”  
“Maybe this is why Peebee hasn't told you she feels the same; because you haven't been open with your feelings to her?” Suggested Jaal.  
Scott threw his hands up, nearly losing his grip on the gun as he did so. “Alright! Back to the Tempest. That's enough target practice for one day.” He ordered.  
“But I haven't got to practice yet.” Pouted Drack.  
Scott grinned cruelly at him. “Well then you should have thought about that before you decided to tease me.”  
Draco glared at him for a moment before his face split into a smile. “You got quads, kid, I'll give ya that much.”  
Scott sighed tiredly. “Just get back to the Nomad.”

“SAM, can you check on Sara’s condition for me? How's she doing?” Scott asked as he lay in his briefs on his bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He had returned from Kadara a couple hours earlier, tired and more than a little annoyed at his friend’s constant teasing about his feelings for Peebee. He needed peace and quiet and his room was the only place on the ship where get it. But as he lay there, he began to think. And thinking led to worrying, as was often the case for him. Almost every night, before he went to bed, he would ask SAM to check and see if Sara was okay. He worried about her. She was the only family he had left in the world.  
 _Her vitals are steadily rising, but she has still not woken up from her coma. It is as it was the last time you asked._ SAM’s voice sounded in his head. Scott would never be able to get used to that feeling. Having another voice, let alone an A.I in your head gave you an odd sensation. Like you were only one half of a whole.   
He groaned. “I know, SAM. Thank you.”  
He hoped she would recover. Hope was about all he could do. He just wished she would wake up. It didn't feel right, exploring Andromeda without her. She should be out here with him. Knowing her, she would be over analyzing every meticulous detail about anything scientifical. And the Angara? She would tear them apart, trying to learn everything she could. It was just her way.  
 _Pathfinder, you are not alone._ SAM warned.  
Scott opened his eyes as Peebee entered the room, with the galaxy's biggest frown on her face. She was upset about something and immediately, he got a good idea as to what.  
“Peebee?”  
“Ryder, we need to talk.”  
He sat up. “About what?” He asked, already knowing her answer.  
“About what happened on the Archon’s ship. And can you please put some clothes on? It's hard to stay scared when you're lying there with only a thin layer of fabric stopping you from being entirely nude.” She snapped.  
“Scared? I thought you'd be angry.” Scott said as he threw on some more clothes.  
“Scared? Why would I be scared? I was _terrified_.” She said, suddenly quiet. “I thought-...I thought you were dead. I mean I knew that SAM stopped your heart but then when rejuvenating your heart didn't work the first time, I was terrified that it wouldn't work. That you weren't coming back.”   
“But I did.”  
“And what if you'd didn't?” She asked, her chest heaving as she tried not to burst out in tears. “What if you died there, in that place? Really died, like forever died. What then? What about finding home and figuring out the Remnant? What about me-. What about…”   
“Peebee…” Scott said, going over to her and wrapping her in his arms. She melted into the hug, not realizing how much she needed one. She could feel his hardened muscles through his shirt and she swallowed nervously. He was so strong, but so gentle and sweet. She could smell his scent enveloping her and for some reason, he always smelled like apples. At his touch, she could feel his emotions which were confusing. On one hand, she could feel that he loved her and wanted to have sex with her. But on the other hand, she could feel that his need to comfort her and make sure she was alright was greater than his lust. He was holding back for her behalf. That was what confused her. Whenever she read Kalinda’s emotions, they were always of lust and of how to use her. Unlike Kalinda, Ryder genuinely wanted to make her feel better. And she had never known someone like that.   
“It's alright. I'm alright.” Scott said gently. He placed one of her hands on his chest so she could feel his heart beating. “See? Still here.”  
“Not dead?” She breathed, her own heart rate quickening.  
“Not dead.”  
“Ryder, I want…”  
He stopped her before she could continue, putting a finger to her lips, making her tense up. She stared into his endless sparkling blue eyes, getting lost in them within seconds.   
“You're okay?” He asked.  
She nodded, still not breaking eye contact. If he only knew how much she wanted him. More than anyone.  
“I'm okay.” She said shakily.  
He smiled. “Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Ryder, we’re getting a call from Bradley at Eos.” Kallo said over the comm.  
Peebee silently cursed but Ryder seemed not to notice it.  
“Duty calls.” He said as he slipped out of her grasp and opened the door.  
She groaned. “Ugh. Duty ruins everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the shortness. Promise next chapter will be more lengthy:)   
> Give a comment, like, kudos if you like this story much appreciated :p   
> I would like it if you gave me some suggestions ideas etc on where to take this story. But like earlier, ultimate choice is obviously mine cuz you know, writer


	3. Totally Scared You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peebee can't decide which is scarier: Ryder's death or Ryder's joke

CHAPTER THREE

“How many are you picking up, SAM?” Scott asked, barely whispering.   
He, along with Drack and Vetra were doing some reconnaissance on a group of Roakar threatening Prodromos. The scientific outpost hadn't faced a lot of the anti-alien group after the business with Aksuul was dealt with but they still got the occasional group of fanatics. And for those few times the outpost couldn't handle them, it called on the Tempest for help, which was always ready and eager.   
Scott and his team were hiding behind a couple boulders some fifty meters away from the group of Roakar attacking the scientists. Scott, at least, was very hot under the bright sun, beads of sweat dribbling down his face. Despite the vault getting rid of the radiation on the planet, it was still vastly hot outside of shade. Scott wiped the sweat off his brow as SAM answered.  
 _Pathfinder, I detect at least thirteen hostiles ahead, all well equipped._  
“‘At least’? So there might be more?” Scott whispered.  
 _Yes_.  
“Sounds like fun.” Drack growled, fingering his Ruzad shotgun. “So we kill these fools and the threat of Roakar in this area is quelled.”  
 _Maybe not. Likely this is but a scouting party. The main group may be following behind this one._   
“Not what I want to hear, SAM.” Vetra muttered under her breath.  
“In any case, let's lower the groups numbers.” Scott said. “Vetra and I will hang back and provide covering fire while Drack, you do what you do best.” He ordered.  
Drack gave him a toothy grin. “Kill some varen shits.” The grizzled warrior said before charging out from behind the boulder and rushing the group of now startled Roakar.   
Scott gave an excited shout, stepped out and shot off a few incendiary rounds, taking out two Roakar soldiers before the others could find cover. Vetra turned, looking out from behind the boulder and began shooting. Meanwhile, Drack had reached the host of Roakar and was now grinding the group to dust with his hammer and blowing entire body parts off with his shotgun. Scott almost felt bad for the Roakar. Fighting a krogan at close quarters was suicide; and fighting a krogan as old and experienced as Drack was like setting yourself up for the slaughter.   
Scott ducked back behind the boulder to avoid getting shot as streams of bullets flew past. Vetra joined him as she reloaded. He grinned at her. “Having fun yet?” he asked above the sound of gunshots.  
“Oh yeah, I’m having a blast.” she replied sarcastically.  
“I know! This is great!”  
He stepped out, lobbed an omni-grenade into the group desperately fighting an unstoppable Drack, and dove back into cover, his shields absorbing a number of bullets. He heard a shout of alarm, then a small explosion and Drack laughing gleefully. “Thanks kid!”  
Vetra rolled her eyes then shouted a warning. “Adhi on our left!”   
Scott turned to his left, switching to his own shotgun and blasting the jaw off of an Adhi running at him. Vetra jumped back as one lunged at her. She brought out her omni-blade just in time to jam it down the creature’s throat, killing it instantly. A third Adhi darted forward and was able to nip Scott in his leg before he kicked it away. It didn't get another chance as Scott soon had shot it in the head.   
He looked over at Vetra. “You think Adhi tastes good? Cuz if we wanted to, we could have Adhi for dinner for solid couple of weeks with these three morsels.”   
She shook her head but she was smiling. “No Ryder.”  
“Just a suggestion.”  
They both stepped back out from behind the safety of the boulders large bulk and continued to shoot at anything even remotely threatening. A couple more Adhi attacked Vetra so Scott kept the remaining Roakar’s attention on him.   
That was when he saw the red sight line. _Sniper_. SAM helpfully informed him. He followed the line and with a jolt of fear, saw that it was aimed right at Vetra’s head while she was preoccupied fending off the Adhi. Within moments, she would be dead. There was no time to think. Using his jet pack, he boosted over, jumping in front of her protectively.   
Vetra saw him fall out of the corner of her eye. She killed the last Adhi and turned quickly. Scott had fallen to the ground, limp as a wet rag. She could see a small pool of blood forming around him, oozing out from a wound on his chest. “Ryder!!” She shouted in alarm.   
“Drack!” She screamed, getting the krogan’s attention as he finished killing the few Roakar that were left, including the marksman that had taken the shot.   
Drack turned around at her, noticed that Ryder was on the ground and rushed over. “Is Ryder okay?”   
“I don't know, I'm not a doctor!” Vetra screamed at him.   
“Call the Tempest and get them to pick us up _now!”_ Drack ordered as he picked up Scott’s near limp body.   
Vetra moved away and called the Tempest’s comms in a panic. “Yeah it's Vetra: we need an immediate extraction right now! The Pathfinder’s down! I repeat, the Pathfinder is down!”   
“How is he, SAM?” Drack asked as he carried the Pathfinder back to the Nomad.   
Health is slowly deteriorating and the loss of blood is disconcerting.   
“Shit.”   
As Vetra started the engine and raced to a suitable extraction point, Drack held Scott’s bloody body in his arms. “Don't you bleed out on us kid.”

“Maybe if I...no that wouldn't work. Oh what if I...nope, too explosive. Aha! If I do this...wait, nevermind. That would fry all our systems. How about...ah screw it. Time for a break.” Peebee talked aloud in her ‘room’ as she messed around with one of the Remnant drive cores Ryder had found her. She was trying to figure out a way to learn its secrets without making it explode. Which she was finding easier said than done. But, getting nowhere, she decided to take a break.   
She was getting restless again. Usually she would just go into the escape pod and turn off the gravity, maybe even invite Ryder to join her but as luck would have it, Ryder was busy down on Eos and was unavailable at that moment.   
The Tempest lurched suddenly like it did when it landed. Peebee peeked out a window just in time to see the Nomad rush across the rocky ground of Eos. She shrugged. _I_ _guess Ryder killed the Roakar group quicker than he thought it would take_.  
Bored, she began to play with Poc’s readings, in case she found anything interesting. Nothing of note so far.  
Suddenly she heard shouts coming from outside the room. She decided to see what all the commotion was about. She poked her head out the door to see Drack kick open the door opposite to her which led outside and clamor into the Tempest, carrying Ryder in his arms. Ryder appeared unconscious and was bleeding profusely from a wound on his upper chest.   
“Ryder’s been shot!” Drack yelled loud enough so that Peebee was sure the people on the Nexus could hear him.   
Her breath caught in her throat as her heart skipped a beat. Ryder was hurt!  
She followed quickly behind Drack, heading to the medbay where Lexi was waiting. The rest of the crew gathered around near the door after Drack gently placed Ryder’s almost lifeless body down on a table. Lexi ordered the keogan and Liam to help her take off Ryder’s armor so that she could address the wound better. Soon, Ryder was just in his pants, revealing a prominent hole in his chest, just below his right shoulder. As Lexi went to work cleaning the bullet wound, Jaal placed a hand on Peebee’s shoulder. He knew that Peebee loved the Pathfinder more so than the others on the ship. One of the perks of being from such a sharing race: he was very good at reading other’s emotions.   
Peebee squeezed her eyes shut tightly, as if that made the sight before her disappear. _If Ryder dies, I don't know what I'd-.._.  
Lexi worked quickly, pulling the bullet out so there'd be no infections and bandaging Scott’s shoulder, effectively stopping the blood from pouring out. The whole procedure took a little over an hour during which no one left the Pathfinder’s side, especially Peebee. She remained at his side, holding his hands and looking at her feet.   
“Peebee.” She heard Ryder whisper her name softly. Her head snapped up and with tears brimming in her eyes, she leaned forward as did everyone else.   
“Yes, Scott? What is it?”  
Scott coughed in pain. “Lean closer.”  
She did.   
He stared into her eyes. “If-...if I don't make it...Liam’s in charge.”   
_The Pathfinder is fine. SAM said to all of them. All he needs is rest for a few days and he should make a full recovery_.  
Scott coughed once more m, rather dramatically one might say. “Liam, you're in charge if I don't make it.”  
Which made everyone groan. _Yeah, he's fine. Goddess, he's okay._ Peebee thought, smiling down at the handsome idiot.  
“Everyone heard that, right?” Liam asked as they all ignored him. “Guys, right? Right? Yeah. Totally in charge.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I Promise that next chapter will be longer! Swear to god it will be longer. I was writing and that's all that came out I guess. Next chapter will be some fluff and angst. Some minor ptsd stuff also. Ryder is secretly a mess!


	4. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a recurring bad dream and Peebee 'comforts' him and helps to give him a 'stress relief'. mature content ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its been a while, I've been wrapped up with my dragon age story for the past few days ;)

CHAPTER FOUR

 

“Deep breaths!” His father yelled at him. 

He could see his father gasping for breath, his last words muffled and unreadable. He struggled to stay awake but slowly slipped into unconsciousness. His last memory of his father was of him choking to death on an oxygen less hellish planet that was supposed to be their new home: Habitat 7. Killed by lack of oxygen after going through waves of horrific murderous aliens.  It should have been him that died that day. Not his father. It should have been him.

“Ryder? Ryder wake up! Scott!” Peebee shouted as she shook Ryder awake. She had come into his room to check on him and make sure he was feeling alright when she saw that he was tossing and turning violently in his bed. 

His eyes snapped open, frantic and confused. He shoved her away, still thinking he was fighting kett, and she fell to the floor with a thud. She rubbed her now sore butt. The noise of her hitting the floor must have shaken Ryder out of his scared state and he shook his head, shaking away images of kett rushing him and bullets flying past as his father faced them bravely. 

He blinked away his confusion which turned to horror as he slowly came to the realization of what had just happened. Tears sprang to his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Peebee! I didn’t mean to hurt you- I just...I’m sorry.”

Peebee stood back up, forcing herself to smile despite her sore behind. “Yeah I figured as much. Now mind telling me what you were dreaming about? No one wakes up that scared because they had a peaceful sleep.” She said, sitting down on the bed beside him, looking genuinely concerned. 

Scott made a shameful attempt to shrug it off. “Ehh, nothing.”

She stared at him with her big hazel eyes that Scott swore could see into his soul. He was not known for being good under scrutiny and this was no exception. 

He sighed tiredly, giving up on his charade well before it started. She would see through any lie he gave her anyway.

“I dreamt of Habitat 7. Of my dad. Of his…” he trailed off. 

She tentatively reached out and entwined her fingers in his. Her hands, much like the rest of her, felt warm and soft.

“Hey. It's okay. You're alright.” She said soothingly. 

He shook his head. “No, I'm not alright. I keep dreaming of dad’s death and how it all went down and I just...can't. It should have been me. I should have died that day, not him.”

She flinched at hearing his words. He must really be upset.

“You don't mean that, Scott.” 

“But I'm not wrong. It should have been me. I know it, you know it, hell, all of Helios knows it. He was the Pathfinder, not me. And when he died, the title should have gone to Cora. I'm not experienced for this. And I'm sure as hell not prepared for anything that's happened so far. I'm a rookie when what Andromeda needs most right now is an expert. I mean, my dad would have kicked the kett’s bony asses by now. He was an N7, a hero. While me? That's all I am. Just...me.” he said somberly, looking down at her hand in his.

Peebee reached out and gently picked his chin up, forcing him to look at her. “Stop it. Just stop it, Ryder. You are doing fine. Yeah, you may not have as many years under your belt but look at all the things you have accomplished in so little time. You’ve made several worlds habitable, given Helios a fighting chance against the kett, have saved countless numbers of people, and have practically solved the Remnant! At this point, you are more than your father. 

“But I don't even know what I'm doing.” Ryder said sadly.

“You know damn well what you are doing!” She barked at him. “You are saving this galaxy. Albeit oddly with that great big beautiful smile of yours.”

He gave a strained grin. “Beautiful, huh?”

“You may not have experience with saving the day but you are  _ passionate.  _ You do all you can to save everyone, no matter who or what they are. You care, Scott. You may not think yourself as one, but you are a  _ hero.  _ Worthy of admiration, respect, and love. Despite what you say or think.”

“I don't know, Peebee. Thanks for trying but unfortunately, I still feel like shit.” 

“Well don't then.” She said curtly. “The minute you start to think bad of yourself is the minute you start to believe it. And you are nothing short of perfect. Even if you can be a total asshole sometimes. Now chin up because you look irresistibly sexy when you're sad and I'm losing my control.” Which was a fact, not an estimate. She was in fact, dangerously close to losing all manner of self control and giving in to her lust. She wanted him. She knew she shouldn’t; he was upset and vulnerable but at this point, she no longer cared. She just knew she needed him.  

Without thinking, Scott suddenly leaned forward and latched his lips onto hers, kissing her.

To this day, Scott has no idea what compelled him to do so. Perhaps because she enthralled him with her looks. Or because she always seemed to be there whenever he needed a shoulder to lean on. Or always to some degree, knew what to say. Or her flirty but sweet attitude. Or her sense of humor. Or the way she looked at him, her eyes full of want and desire but also, love and kindness. Or because she was one of the few people in this galaxy and the last that actually understood him. Or just the simple fact that she was  _ gorgeous.  _ Or maybe it was all of these reasons. Regardless of the true reason, he always liked telling people that fate had decided he grow a quad then and there and that was why he had kissed her. Whatever the reason, he  _ did not _ regret it at all.

Especially if he had known what that simple but monumental kiss would lead to. All the loving moments, all the heartaches, all the pain and all the comfort. All of the surprises and all of the happiness. No, he would definitely  _ not  _ regret the almost instinctual kiss. 

Peebee was startled for only a second, before she melted into the kiss, returning it with as much if not more fervor. Her hands mindlessly slid over his lean body and up to wring themselves in his sleek black hair. A soft moan escaped her as he madly claimed her lips as his own. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Even had she not wanted him to, she was powerless to stop him. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the two broke off the kiss, each breathless. He pressed his forehead against hers and they sat there for a moment, his hot breath in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. 

“I- I want…” he said hesitantly. He knew he had said before that he wanted things to go slow between them but damn, if he didn't have her now, he was sure he would burst.

She leaned forward and nibbled on his lip softly, never breaking eye contact. The concentration alone drove him mad.

“I don't want, I  _ need  _ you.” She whispered.

That was all it took for them both to lose all control over their lust addled bodies. They collided into each other, each practically ripping the other’s clothes off. Scott was only wearing his briefs so it was quick and easy to strip, revealing his rock hard member as it stood at attention, ready to receive its long awaited attention. Peebee on the other hand, was wearing considerably more clothing. She hadn't been planning on things escalating like this when she had come in the room. She had planned on just checking to see if Ryder was feeling okay and then going about on her merry way. So she still had on her normal attire which turned out to be very annoying to get off when you wanted to start as soon as possible. After struggling to get her shirt and pants off in her haste, she tore off her underwear, showing her soon to be lover her moist lips and full breasts with her perky nipples. Though Asari are obviously hairless, the skin around her vagina was darker than the rest of her body as was her areolas. 

_ Pathfinder, you are experiencing heightened stimuli. I advise you proceed with caution. _ SAM said. 

“Leave us alone, SAM.” Scott snarled.

_ I am merely warning you-. _

“Leave. Us. Alone.” Scott ordered.

_ Very well. _

“I swear he does crap like that on- oomf!” He was interrupted as Peebee clamored on top of him. She started to roll her hips over his own, making his blood boil and his heart beat faster than he thought natural. 

She would slide her lips slowly over his cock, drenching him with all the wet juices dripping out of her, only to move her hips back up tantalizingly just so. 

After she had deemed him ‘well and teased’, she slid down onto his member until her luscious lips engulfed him, sliding easily deep inside her. The two lovers sighed blissfully as Scott's cock filled Peebee’s snatch up. As soon as it filled her up, she began to ride him like nothing else mattered. And nothing else did matter. The only thing that mattered in that moment was herself and  _ him.  _

He reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands, gently pulling at her sensitive nipples ever so lovingly, making her gasp as pleasure she had never known filled her. She had been with several lovers over her lifetime but none had been able to touch her this way, to please her like this. 

Suddenly, Scott twisted her nipples in such a way that she breathlessly flew over the edge, shaking and groaning as an enormous orgasm hit her. She rode it out for as long as she could, favoring the sensations it brought her. But she only stopped for a moment to catch her breath before continuing on. She wasn't about to stop until Ryder reached his own orgasm. And that was drawing close from what she could tell.

She was gripping him like an unstoppable vice. With each movement she made, her vagina would grip him even tighter. He was in a hundred different types of heaven at the moment. But the icing on the cake was seeing the waves of pleasure roll across her face as she had came. Knowing that he had done that to her was what drove him over the edge. With an animalistic grunt, he spilled his seed in her, filling her until some of it started seeping out and onto the bedsheets. And because of the Initiative, they didn't have to worry about an accidental pregnancy. 

Peebee grew limp, her body entwined with his as they settled down under the covers. They said nothing, just enjoyed the silence that followed. Shortly before they drifted off to sleep in one another's arms, Peebee had a thought. She had just had sex with Ryder and was now falling asleep in his arms in his bed! And perhaps most surprising was that she wanted to keep doing that. What was unsurprising was her next thought which was obvious to just about everyone.

_ I...I think I love Ryder... _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. Its the first one in this series where I didn't do a crapton of dialogue and not enough description haha, that tends to happen whenever I write. Hope you guys liked this chapter and again, I'm looking for some prompt like things cuz I only have a very broad plan for where this goes :)


	5. Bootiful Azari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder gets a little drunk and has a small heart to heart talk with Peebee

CHAPTER FIVE

 _Doctor T’Perro, the Pathfinder is intoxicated and in need of some assistance_. SAM informed Lexi as she read over her analysis of the kett body she had examined earlier. The Asari groaned, placing her datapad down on the table as she stood up. “Ugh. Where is he, SAM?”  
 _At the bar in the Vortex_.   
“I’ll be there in a few minutes. Can you make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid?” Lexi said, heading up to the bridge.   
_Yes, Doctor T’Perro_.   
She informed Kallo that she was leaving and stepped out of the Tempest, quickly making her way over to the Vortex. She was angry at Scott for getting drunk. He knew better. But she madder at him for not telling anyone he planned on drinking, least of all his own doctor.   
Though she had to admit, him getting drunk now surprised her. He had been in such a good mood these past couple days and SAM had told her he was getting more than enough sleep. There was a spark in his eyes that hadn't been there earlier. Or more accurately: a brighter spark, for there was always a cheerful spark in his eyes.   
She hurried through the crowds of people that called the Nexus home and slid open the doors to the bar and stepped inside, her gaze drifting among the people until it came to a stop on a certain playful yet often dumb Pathfinder. Scott Ryder was sitting on a barstool, drink in hand, as he drunkenly watched a television screen. It was the news and they were talking about something on his growing list of crowning achievements.   
She marched over to him and tapped his shoulder angrily. He turned around, grinning happily at her. In his drunken state, it didn't register that she was mad at him.  
“Hheeey Lexshi! Look up at that thingie on the wall. They're a tawking ‘bout me! Lil ol me.” He slurred.  
She frowned at him. “Scott, you are drunk.”  
“Wha? No I'm not. Drunk is for them who drink lots.”   
Lexi couldn't help but smile. She was still mad at him but you can't be too mad at a drunk Ryder; he was too silly.  
“Okay. So you aren't drunk. Then what are you doing in a bar?”   
“For your information Lexshi, I am celebrateting a good no amazing sthing.” Scott said, taking another sip from his mug.   
Lexi gently took the mug from his hands and placed it down out of his reach. “And what are you celebrating that requires you to leave the Tempest without telling anyone where you'd be?” She asked.  
He snickered before hiccuping. “That, my dear blue Azari, is a secret. Heh, I called yous my blue Azari but you aren't my blue Asari. I know my bootiful blue Asari and yous is not her.” He said, smiling ear to ear.   
She raised her eyes up at him. “Who's your blue Asari?”  
Scott giggled. “I'm not telling. I don't think she's ready for me to tell yet.”  
Lexi didn't need him to tell her. She had an idea as to whom he was talking about. A certain Asari interested in the Remnant and who had been close by to him almost nonstop the last few days. The two were inseparable now. If she didn't know any better, she'd say they were attached to the hip. And if she did know better, she would have regretted saying that.  
In truth, Lexi was happy that Scott and Peebee were in love. Or whatever they were. It was hard to tell what was going on with those two. But for bother sakes, she hoped that the two were serious with their affections. Otherwise it would hurt the other.   
Lexi gently helped Scott off the stool and let him lean on her for balance. “Where we going? Back to the Tempesht?” He asked, his breath overwhelmingly smelling of alcohol.   
She nodded. “Yes Scott, I'm taking you back to the Tempest.”  
He frowned. “Did I screw up again? I always end up screwing stuff up _hic_. Somehow I always manage to _hic_ , screw things up.” He said sadly.  
Scott looked at her seriously. “I don't want to screw this up. I don't want to screw up what I have with Peebee. Aw _hic_ damn it. I gave away the secret.”  
Lexi smiled, despite herself. The fact that Scott didn't want to ruin what he had with Peebee was a good sign. It showed that he truly cared about her. Lexi just hoped Peebee felt the same way; else the Initiative would have a crushed Pathfinder to deal with.   
She walked him back to the ship, keeping a slow steady pace. As they sauntered over to the Tempest, Peebee hurried out, a look of concern plastered all over her face which was immediately replaced by a casual smile once she saw Lexi. But Lexi had seen the look and Peebee knew she had seen it. She tried to play it off anyway.  
“Ryder! Where have you been? I was about ready to call out a search for the missing Pathfinder.”   
Scott grinned happily at her. “Peebee, my bootiful blue Asari! I was getting happily drunked.”   
Lexi tried to ignore the big blush that crept onto Peebee’s face. She could tell her fellow Asari was embarrassed as it was. “Yes, Ryder here was busy having fun drinking at the Vortex. I went and got him before he got too bad.”  
Ryder laughed. “They were talking about me on the news. About my good deeds and sush.” He slurred.  
Peebee looked at Lexi who waved the comment away.   
Peebee nodded and took Ryder by his shoulders. “I can take him off your hands, Doc. You've got to have some medical...stuff...to look at or something. I'll make sure he gets to his room without any problems. And he can get some beauty sleep.”  
Lexi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. “Alright. But if you need help, don't hesitate to call.” She said, letting go of Ryder and allowing Peebee to take him, leading him onto the Tempest.  
Peebee smiled. “Oh, I think I can handle him. If he gets all rowdy in his drunken state, I'll just scissorkick him. I'm like a ninja that way.”  
Lexi sighed as Peebee led Scott away up to his room. She had a good guess as to what Peebee had meant.   
“SAM, if the Pathfinder gets stimulated in any way in the next hour or so, please tell me.”   
_Yes Doctor T’Perro_.

Scott groaned as he sat up in his bed, his head pounding like someone had jumped on it multiple times. His memory was foggy but he hazily remembered someone leading him back to the Tempest. After that, he couldn't remember.   
He looked around his room groggily and frowned in confusion at Peebee, who was sleeping peacefully beside him, a hint of a small smile on her face. He didn't remember going to bed with her or even if he had slept with her. But he didn't mind. Having her face be almost the first thing he saw when he woke up felt really nice. He could get used to that feeling. In fact, he already had after only three days. For the past few days, Peebee had slept in his room with him. Because her own space in the escape pod was ‘no longer comfortable’. And each time Scott woke up to see her sleeping body next to his, he smiled, feeling happier than he had since first waking up in Andromeda.   
His life recently had been one big rollercoaster, complete with sharp turns, steep drops, and the occasional loopty loop. Peebee was one of the few parts of said rollercoaster that remained stable. She remained at his side, ready to help him back up when he stumbled and help him get through all the hardships Andromeda threw his way. Ready to be his sturdy foundation, the rock that kept him from crumbling under the gravity of his newly found responsibilities and duties. This silly flirty Asari had somehow managed to slid her way into his heart, broken as it may be.  
He sat there for a few minutes just watching her sleep, the slow rise and fall of her chest, the way her eyelids twitched as she dreamed, her small content sighs that slipped out, the way her fingers grasped almost tenderly at the blankets. He noticed everything.   
She gave a quiet groan as her eyes opened, blinking the sleep away. She looked up at him and gave him a brilliant smile. “Is it morning?” She asked sleepily.  
“Still in the night cycle.”  
She hummed, closing her eyes again as she snuggled closer to him. He could feel the heat coming off her; she was always so warm.   
“So was I insanely drunk before we went to sleep?” He asked her.  
“Nah, you were fine.”  
“Are you sure? ‘Cuz I don't want-.”  
She cut him off before he could continue. “Shh. Nothing bad happened.”  
Ryder nodded. “Good.”  
They sat there for several minutes in silence, enjoying each other's warmth and soft touch.   
“Scott?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Is this for real? Right now? Is this real? Like, really _real_?” Peebee whispered.  
“I think so.”  
She looked up at him, the ends of her mouth declining in a frown. “I'm serious. Is this real? This thing we have. I want to know if it's real and that it means something. Because I've...grown rather fond of you and I'd hate to lose this.”  
Scott smiled, rubbing her shoulder softly. “Don't worry: you won't. I- and what we have- is not going anywhere. Promise.”  
Peebee hugged him tightly. “I'll hold you to that. Because if you leave now, that would...hurt…”  
“Well there no chance of that happening. From what people tell me, I'm too important to leave. Besides, where would I go? Back to the Milky Way? I like it more here. The Milky Way doesn't have you or Sara or anyone else I like.”   
She snickered and kissed him on the cheek. “Don't ever change, you hear me?”  
He nodded. “Loud and clear.”  
Scott kissed her, leaned over the bed, and promptly threw up.   
He moaned. “Uggghh...Hangovers are a bitch.”  
Peebee laughed and turned over to go back to sleep. She'd let him clean up his mess by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that its been a while. Been busy with my other stories. I'll try to work on getting the chapters out a little sooner than this one.   
> Next chapt will probably have some in game mission/dialogue and the likes. And it'll most likely have Sara in it. Till then, hope you liked this chapter and have a wonderful day/night :)


	6. Soo...Blue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical sibling teasing and reclaiming Poc the bot

__

CHAPTER SIX

“So...I've been hearing this rumor that apparently, you really, really like the color blue.” Sara said casually as she sat with Scott in the kitchen on the Tempest. Harry had gave her the okay to be up and about. Just as long as someone stayed with her at all times while she was up. She had threatened to rip off Scott’s balls with her biotics if he didn't give her a tour of the Tempest.   
During the tour, Max introduced her to everyone on his team.Originally, Scott was worried she wouldn’t get along with some of them but everyone seemed to like her. Jaal even told her he thought she was cute, which made a lot of them a little uncomfortable. Sara had just smiled and told him she liked his neck flaps. And when that was done, they retired to the kitchen for a glass of lemonade.  
Scott looked up from his glass and stared curiously at his sister who was smiling at him. “What kind of random thing to say is that?”  
“It isn’t random; just an astute observation. Anyway, am I right? Because I could tell almost immediately that you love blue.”  
Scott stared blankly at her. “What on earth are talking about? Are we doing a game of twenty questions and you didn’t tell me or something?”  
Sara chuckled. “I’m talking about your infatuation with Peebee, you moron! God, you are dense.”  
Scott choked on his drink suddenly. Retching, he pounded his chest in order to regain his breath. “Bwh- what?” he coughed out.  
Sara just smiled at him. “You and that Asari scientist woman, Peebee. You obviously like each other so whats up little brother? Are you dating her?”  
Scott, regaining his breath, glared at her. “First off: don’t call me little brother. We are the same age and I am taller than you so I’m not your little brother.”  
“Of course you are, lil’ bro. I beat you by two minutes. Thus, you are my little brother.”  
Scott groaned, ignoring her. “Second: me and Peebee are not ‘dating’. We are simply-.”  
Sara cut him off. “Oh, are you just rutting with her?”  
“No, never. I’d never do something like that with her.”  
“So then you love her.” it was not a question but a statement.  
Without missing a beat, Scott nodded. “Why the hell not?”  
Sara snickered. “I don’t know; I just met her twenty minutes ago.”  
Scott opened his mouth to speak and then shut it with a snap. He didn’t really have anything to follow that up.  
He took another deep gulp from his lemonade and wiped his mouth off on his sleeve. Sara raised an eye.   
“You know, in all the times Mom dug proper manners into us, you’d think it would have stuck.”  
He shrugged and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the cookie jar on the counter behind him, taking a big bite.   
“You and your sweets.” Sara said, shaking her head.   
Scott chuckled. “Whats wrong with having a sweet tooth?”  
“Nothing. If you have it every once in awhile. You need to eat more healthy foods. Like salad for instance.”  
Scott took another dramatic bite from his cookie. “I could buuut...healthy food will kill you faster than a speeding bullet.”  
The two siblings laughed.  
“Just out of curiosity: how old is Peebee? She looks young but you can never really tell with Asari.”  
Scott rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm. I'd say 100 and change. Somewhere around there.”  
Sara whistled. “Damn. So she's really going for an Asari. Barely an adult in Asari years.”  
Scott shrugged, wishing he could stop blushing. “So? We are kind of almost the same age.”  
“Yeah I know. Just screwing with you. I hope she makes you happy.” His sister said sweetly.  
“Thank you. And she does. More than I can put in words.”  
Suddenly the comm came on. “Hey Scott, can you come to my room real quick?” Peebee asked over the comms.  
Sara winked at him. “Looks like you've been summoned.”  
Scott rolled his eyes and stood up, placing his glass in the sink and stepping out of the kitchen. He made his way to Peebee’s escape pod, nodding a greeting to Kallo and Suvi as they watched him open the door.   
“What's up Peebee?”  
She took a deep breath. “I need to ask you a favor.”  
“Name it.”  
She smiled at him. “Jump right in? Good then. It's about Poc. You know how Kalinda stole him from me? Well, I found out where he both of them are. Somewhere on Elaaden. I want to get Poc back.”  
Scott nodded. “We’ll get her back, don't you worry. Put the navpoint on the map and we’ll head there now.”   
Peebee smiled warmly at him. “Thanks Ryder. This...this means a lot to me.”

As it turned out, finding Poc was a lot easier than Scott thought it would be. All they had to do was fly over to Elaaden, ride to the navpoint which turned out to be a scavenger hut, and simply walk inside. They found Poc lying on top of a table with a turian rummaging through some crates beside her.   
“Ryder, he's got Poc. She's broken though.” Peebee said as they entered the building while Liam kept watch at the doorway just in case it was a trap. You could never be too careful.  
“Guess Kalinda didn't take very good care of her.” Scott said.  
The turian stood up quickly. “Hey, I don't want any trouble. I found this site abandoned. By scavenger law, it's all mine.”  
Scott snickered. “Yeah, right. You made that up.”  
The turian actually looked a bit insulted. “Um, scavenger law- scavengers get to make up the law? No, the. You could just make up new ones.” He cleared his throat nervously. He changed tactics. “Well, I'm a businessman, you see, so I'm willing to sell if you see anything you like.”  
Scott nodded, playing along. Mainly because he thought it was funny. “How much for that broken Observer?” He asked.  
“What, this thing? Yeah, it may look trashed but I assure you it's easy to fix right up. In fact, I could do it and make a killing so, uh, no discounts.”  
Peebee grunted. “Right. This guys going to put her back together.”  
“Let’s get down to business.”   
The turian groaned. “Okay, look, what do you think is fair for the Observer?” He asked.  
Peebee reached into her pockets and pulled out some small rare looking pieces of Rem-tech and handed them over to the scavenger. “Take this, and consider yourself lucky.”  
“Yup, that'll do. Pleasure doing business with you.” The turian said before quickly leaving.   
“Why'd you do that? He was a scavenger, we could have just taken Poc from him. You didn't have to give him some of your Rem-tech.” Scott said.  
Peebee snickered. “I wouldn't worry so much. I gave him the Remnant equivalent to Remnant pocket lint.”  
Scott laughed, shaking his head at her. “Nice.”  
“I'll get Poc to the Tempest and put her together. Thank you, Ryder. Maybe this Kalinda nightmare is over.”  
Scott smirked. “Don't start going naive on me, Peebee.”  
She sighed. “Yeah. Regardless, I can upgrade my Remnant scanner now. Come on. Let's head back to the ship.”  
She turned to walk out of the hut but Ryder stopped her, holding a flask of water in his hand. “First, drink some water. It's hot out there and remember the first rule of staying hydrated: if you aren't peeing, you aren't hydrated enough.”  
She gagged. “Yuck. Really?”  
Scott smiled. “Just shitting you. Let's call the Tempest for an extraction. Kallo can pick us up. Unless you'd rather get back to the ship the long, water drinking way?”  
“Sometimes, Ryder. Sometimes.”  
“Sometimes I'm irresistibly charming?” He guessed.  
“If it gets cold enough.”  
“Ouch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I probably say this a lot but sorry that this chapter is on the short side. I promise, next chapter will be longer and have some in game dialogue and feels in it. I'd like to hear some thoughts on where I should take this story;) I'd take prompts and such if I could grasp how haha


	7. You Are Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott helps make Peebee feel better and Peebee tells Jaal a not so secret, secret

CHAPTER SEVEN

 

Scott whistled happily as he walked out of the armory. He had just finished cleaning his helmet which still had sand in it from Elaaden, even though they left the planet two days ago. He swore, even if you wore layers of armor, the sand still found its way into places that sand should never ever be. 

During those two days, he hadn't seen a whole lot of Peebee. She had retired to her escape pod room, intent on repairing Poc. Scott, having no idea how to help, decided to let her be. He figured if she needed his help, she would ask for it. But he was a little worried about her. She had only come out of the room to eat and use the bathroom. Which was unlike her, even when she was in ‘build’ mode.

He looked around over to where Kallo and Suvi were flying the ship. They didn't appear to be listening and no one else was nearby. He shrugged. He'd check on Peebee, see if Poc was alright. 

He opened the door to her room and stepped inside. She was standing to the side of Poc as she floated in her usual place. Peebee looked over at him, looking oddly gloomy. Something Scott didn't know she could look like.

“Hey, there you are.” He said cheerfully.

“Hi.” Peebee said briefly.

Scott tensed. “Okay, who stole Peebee and put you in her clothes?” He asked, deadly serious. 

“Not funny.”

He grinned. “It's a little funny.”

Peebee relented. “Okay, its a little funny.”

She sighed. She sounded exhausted. “I received this.” She said, playing a recording of Kalinda’s voice. “ _ Hey, babe. Sorry I broke your pet. It lacked versatility. Couldn't keep up. Maybe I'll do the same with your other new toy. Ta.” _

Peebee turned the recording off. “She means you. I hate her.” She said sourly.

Ryder raised an eye. “Really? Are you sure about that?” He asked gently. He knew how much Kalinda used to mean to Peebee and he didn't want to accidentally open an old wound.

“Oh. I don't know. It's not that she took my bot and broke her.” Peebee explained. “We got Poc back and I repaired her, better than ever. Now my scanner’s fully upgraded and sweeping the cluster for Remnant signals. We won.”

“So what's the problem? I'm having trouble finding one.” Scott said as he leaned against the wall.

Peebee clenched her fists. “It's just- drummed up feelings I thought I'd put behind me. Turns out I just buried them.” She punched her workbench angrily. “This is what happens when you let people in- you acquire baggage. I travel light, damn it. No baggage.”

Scott stepped off the wall and up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Instantly, she placed her own hand over his, her head leaning slightly towards it. 

“Letting people in can be life changing- in the best way. In a never been done way.” He said softly.

She looked at him, full of want and need. “I want to, but...also I don't. That's the problem with strings- too complicated.”

“I let Kalinda become important to me. Look where that ended up. Now you've become-or you're  _ becoming-  _ important to me.”

Scott stepped in close to her and put his arm around her comfortingly. “Hey. I am not Kalinda. I will  _ never  _ be like her. She broke your heart, Peebee. And ever since Eos, all I’ve wanted to do is fix it.”

She smiled at him. “How you do that? You always seem to know just what to say in order to make me feel better.”

He grinned. “I’m just naturally awesome. It comes with being a Ryder.”

And for the first time in two days, Peebee laughed. If she had to be completely honest with herself, Scott could have just sat there in silence and she would have felt better. His presence alone made her feel better. Which was a strange thing for her. She was used to moving, never staying in one place for long, but for some odd reason, Ryder made her want to stay put. 

“You need to know, I resist checking out of this hotel every day.” 

Scott chuckled. “With accommodations like these, I don't blame you.”

“You  _ are  _ funny.” Peebee said with a smirk. 

“Only funny? Why Peebee, you wound me.” He said, grabbing at his heart.

“And you are kind. And sweet. And loving. And smart. And strong. And creative. And confident. And honest. And brave. And compassionate. And loyal. And charming. And sexy. And you have a great ass. And you are wonderful. And you are  _ perfect.  _ And damn it, why can't I let you in?”

Scott raised an eye at her. 

“Damn it all. I can't let you in! No matter how much I want to, I can't do it. Why can't I do it?” She asked him, frustrated.

“Peebee, calm down.”

Her eyes were watery and she looked ready to start crying. And Ryder wasn't about to let that happen.

“Scott, why can't I…” 

Scott stopped her by suddenly latching his lips to hers. She whimpered softly, her body going limp in his gentle arms. He kissed her tenderly, their tongues exploring each other's mouth. Peebee closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. For some strange reason, he always seemed to smell like chocolate chip cookies. She liked it.

Several minutes passed before they finally stopped. Breathing heavily, she smiled widely at him. “That was...wonderful.” She said while panting like an earth dog in heat. 

He winked at her. “You don't have to tell me that; I was there.”

She rolled her eyes. “Thank you. I needed that. Anyway, hopefully my now rem-tech infused scanner will pick up something  _ amazing  _ and make all this Kalinda trouble worthwhile.”

Scott nodded. “Here's hoping. But seriously, you ever need someone to talk to or anything, I'm always willing to listen.” He said, backing up to the door.

She blushed slightly. “Trust me, you will be the first person I come to.”

He snickered and she realized what she had said, her blush deepening.

Ryder opened the door and as suspected, Kallo and Suvi scurried away from the door like a couple of toddlers who knew they had gotten caught. The two pretended to appear very busy with piloting the ship even though it was in autopilot at the moment. He grinned at them. “If I don't hear some gossip about this later, I will be sorely disappointed.”

 

“I like to think that you and I are close friends and that's why I want to talk to you about something very private and close to my heart. You have always been really honest with me and understanding. But I need to know that nothing we say leaves this room. And I mean nothing. Because what I am about to tell you may send ripples across the galaxy and should it reach the wrong ear, it may send heaps of trouble my way and may end up hurting those I care about. Do you or do you not understand?” 

Jaal stared blankly at Peebee, completely lost. “Umm...Okay?”

Peebee sighed. “Good enough.”

Jaal peered curiously at his Asari friend. “Are you planning on mutinying? Should I inform Ryder?”

“No!” Snapped Peebee. “Don't tell him anything I'm about to say! Oh, and no I am not planning on mutinying.”

Jaal nodded. “Ahh. Err, why should I not inform Ryder of what you are going to say?” He asked.

“Because.” Peebee gave an exasperated sigh. “It might change things. Things like how he looks at me.”

Jaal frowned. “Like how he looks at you with adoration in his eyes?”

Peebee's cheeks flushed pink. “Yes.”

“Alright. I won't spill the green to him.”

Now it was Peebee’s turn to frown. “What?”

“Spill the green. It's an old human saying from what I've been told.” 

Peebee smiled. “Oh you mean spill the beans.”

“Yes, that. I will not spill the...beans..to Ryder. Now what is it you wanted to tell me, Peebee?”

She took a deep breath. “I- I think I'm-...I'm in love with Ryder.” She finally said it.

Jaal blinked at her. Then he began to laugh. Quite loudly and nearly to the point of tears. Peebee glared at him, waiting for him to finish. When he finally got a hold over himself, she coughed. “Are you done? I'm serious.”

Jaal wiped his eyes. “Yes. I am sorry. That was rude of me.”

She nodded. “Yes it was.”

“It's just, that isn't news. I already knew that. Everyone on the ship does. It's obvious.”

Peebee flinched as if she had been slapped. “What?? Everyone else already knows! Did Ryder tell you that?”

Jaal laughed again, shaking his head. “No, not at all. You did. With your actions. How you listen to his every word whenever he speaks. With how you always seem to find yourself sitting beside him at meals. How you turn to him when he enters a room and how your eyes follow him wherever he goes. The signs have been there for a long time.”

Peebee stared off into space, lost for words. It was that obvious?

Jaal grinned, patting her on the back as he stood. “Everyone has known you've loved him for a long time. I'm glad you finally realize it.” He said, walking out of the room.

“Bwh- what?”

“Wait, I don't stare at him!” She objected, running after the Angaran. 

She ran past Ryder and Liam as they entered the kitchen for a bite to eat. 

Scott had to jump out of the way to avoid a head on collision. 

“Wonder what that was about?” Liam said.

Scott shrugged as he reached for the cookie jar. “Beats me. Besides, we have more important things to do than wonder what Peebee and Jaal are up to. Its my favorite time of the day: snack time!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be of Peebee's loyalty mission but again, with my own minor take.   
> And like always, thanks for reading and give me a suggestion of what i should do/write next! after the loyalty mission of course ;)


	8. Treasure Hunting? More like Signal Hunting am I right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peebee's loyalty mission. With my minor tweaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm sorry it's been so long!! I've been busy with other stuff and then I was out of town for a bit with no internet so I couldn't write(or type). So again, sorry it's been so long since my last post. I'll try to keep that sort of thing to a minimum.  
> Anyway, here's Peebee's mostly canon loyalty mission. And sorry in advance for the fight parts. I'm more used to writing fights with swords and such haha

CHAPTER EIGHT

Scott opened the door to Peebee’s room and smiled at the blue beauty. She smiled back.  
“Hey there. What's new?” He asked as he stepped up to peck her cheek.  
She blushed. “Ha, funny you should ask. I need to know if I had something really important to do, could I count on you to help? To come along?”  
Scott nodded without hesitation. “Of course. But is this important-important or stress relief-important?” He said, trying to Ignore the loud humming noise coming from Poc.  
Peebee chuckled. “This time, important-important. Thanks to my newly Remnant augmented scanner, I'm onto something big. Hear that signal?”  
Scott rubbed his ear. “Yeah, I've been hearing it ever since I stepped in here. I assume it's got something to do with the scanner?”  
She nodded. “Bingo. Best I can tell, it's coming from a piece of raw Remnant programming tech. A building block in an unused state. My eyes bulge thinking about what we might be able to learn from it- or do with it. It's like a Rem-tech wild card. The kind of mystery I live for. I have to go get it. There's no time to waste, right?” She said excitedly. But she would understand if he had other stuff more important to do. He was the Pathfinder after all; always a planet to discover or make habitable and such.  
“Okay.” Was Scott’s response.  
Peebee took a step back in surprise. She had not been expecting that, much less how fast he had responded.  
“That's it? No preamble, no further investigation? Just ‘okay’, ‘let's go’?” She asked, bewildered that he was in that quickly.  
He grinned at her. “I'm in.”  
She jumped victoriously. “Yes! That your game means the world to me. I'll load the coordinates into the galaxy map. Consider me primed and ready.”  
Scott snickered, closing the distance between them until they were almost touching. “Primed and ready for what?” He asked innocently.  
Peebee brushed up against him, rubbing her cheek against his stubble lovingly. “Who knows? Maybe I'm ready for the handsome tease in front of me?”  
Scott grinned as he went to wrap her up in a hug but she slipped from his grasp.  
“Or maybe I'm ready to go find some alien tech?”  
He frowned. “Ouch. Now who's being the tease?”  
She smirked at him as she shooed him out of her room. “Go and tell Kallo to fly us to the location.” She ordered.  
He gave a salute before backing out of the room. “Aye, aye.”

Scott looked up at the fiery planet with a sudden uneasiness. He didn't like the looks of it. And it didn't help that most of the planet's surface was molten rock, something his father had taught him to avoid at all costs.  
The Tempest had arrived to the planet’s orbit not even three minutes ago but Kallo was still looking for a place to land. Apparently a word of volcanoes doesn't have a lot of safe landing zones. Who woulda thunk?  
Scott strapped his arm guard on as Liam messed with his Omni tool. The two were waiting for Peebee at the port side armory, ready to go retrieve her remtech. Only she was late.  
“You know where Peebee is?” Scott asked Liam.  
Liam shrugged. “Beats me. Your the one sleeping with her.”  
Scott grinned. “Touché.” He opened the comms. “Wake up, Peebee. Your mystery signal awaits.”  
Peebee called back. “Uh, right, okay, yeah. Actually, could come here please? My place. Straightaway.”  
Scott sighed, stepping out onto the bridge where Kallo was fidgeting with the map of the planet.  
“Kallo? Hey, any luck finding a place to land?” He asked the salarian.  
Kallo didn't look up from the map. “Nothing yet. Might take a while.”  
Scott nodded and went back onto the comm. “Okay Peebee, be right there.”  
He looked over at Liam as they walked over to Peebee’s room. Liam shook his head, smiling. “Straightaway.”  
“Shut up.”  
Scott opened the door to her room and stepped inside, Liam right behind him. “Peebee?”  
For some reason she wasn't in her usual place at the workbench but instead she was standing with her back against them in the escape pod.  
“Back here. I won't bite.”  
Scott coughed. “Um, I'm not alone.”  
Liam snickered.  
“Fine. Then I won't bite either of you.”  
Scott ducked under the frame and into the pod with Liam. “What's this all about, Peebee?” He asked.  
Peebee took a deep breath as if she was preparing for something. “Kallo won't find a safe place to land the Tempest…”  
Suddenly she hit the eject button and the door to the pod slammed shut before they were shot out of the Tempest and sent careening towards the planet filled with lava.  
Peebee jumped into a seat and the safety harness fell down around her. “Take a seat. And safety first.”  
Scott grinned as he sat down. “You keep me on my toes, Peebee.”  
Liam sighed and sat down as well. “Not used to being the reasonable one.”  
Peebee turned her head to look at Scott. “I'm not doing this just for the fun of it.” She explained. “The Tempest can't go where we need to be, and you can't get there from the ground. This is the only way in.”  
Scott raised an eyebrow. “In? Where exactly are we going?”  
She didn't answer.  
“Peebee, where are we going?” He asked once more, this time with more urgency.  
“It's not my fault the signals coming from inside a volcano. And we should land on stable ground, assuming my subterranean scans are accurate. And the impact doesn't alter trajectory too severely. And…”  
“And tell me you have a plan for getting back to the Tempest.” Liam interrupted.  
“Is that a thing?” Peebee scoffed. “We came all the way to another galaxy with no ‘plan’ for getting back home. All right, brace yourselves!”  
“We’re dead.” Liam said sourly.  
A loud crash and a hard landing later, they were on their backs still safe in their seats and not dead. The pod was damaged, that much was clear, but ultimately still intact. Though Scott somehow doubted that would matter.  
He looked over at his faithful Asari companion who was looking at him nervously. As if she had a reason to be nervous.  
“So, uh...are you mad, Ryder?” She asked hesitantly.  
Scott sighed. “I'm not mad, Peebee. Just, ah, next time do me a favor and warn me so I can help plan.”  
Liam groaned. “This is not helping my morale.”  
“Quit whining, we got this.” Scott said confidently.  
He unbuckled and dropped down to the door. “Okey dokey. Let's get going. Got a signal to find.”  
He kicked the door open and slid outside into what could only be described as hot. If hell was a real, this place was its twin.  
Large Remnant structures melded into the volcanic rock and mountains/volcanoes stretched as far as the eye could see. Pools of molten lava littered the ground, making it almost impossible to traverse. The pod had come to a halt not more than five meters from a large pool of lava.  
Liam whistled as he climbed out of the pod behind Peebee. “A few meters off and...toast.”  
Peebee snickered nervously, still not one hundred percent sure Scott wasn't mad at her. “Any landing you can walk away from, huh?”  
Scott looked around at their surroundings, surprised that they could even breathe the air what with all the smoke drifting among the ashy clouds. The surface of the planet was rocky but the rock structures and mountains were random, evidence that they were only formed by the volcanoes. It was a miracle they weren't melting in their armor as they stood admiring the hot view.  
“Ryder, come...in...are you...alright?” Kallo said over comms, if a bit staticky.  
“Comm to Tempest is a bit off.” Liam muttered, peering down at the pools of molten rock.  
“SAM, relay to the Tempest that we’re fine. Investigating Peebee’s signal.” Scott ordered.  
“ _As you wish.”_  
Peebee looked at her omni tool. “I'm picking up the signal. It's housed within a Remnant structure not far from here.”  
“It better be. SAM, plot our trajectory.”  
“Plotted.”  
Scott grinned. “Alright, try not to fall in the lava. I hear it's not good for the suits.”  
Liam rolled his eyes. “Oh ha, ha. Very funny, Ryder.”  
Ryder led the way up a slight slope and into a cave which SAM said was the right way to go.  
Pathfinder, be alert. I have detected seismic activity in the area. SAM warned him.  
“This stuff is never easy, is it?” He said to himself.  
They soon came to a group of Remnant pillars blocking the path. On a hunch, he scanned some rubble in hopes that during the quakes, the console had been buried. His hunch was correct. He pressed his Omni tool and Zap materialized. He thought he saw Peebee smile admiringly at him for doing so but he shrugged it off. He ordered Zap to do his thing and he cleared the rubble away from the console so Scott could access it. SAM did the rest and the pillars were lowered.  
“Good. The gates are opening.” Peebee said.  
You have opened more than that. I'm picking up structural shifts throughout the cavern area.”  
“I'm gonna assume that's a good thing.” Scott said as they moved on.  
Suddenly the ground started to shake from a tremor. Scott stumbled and leaned on a wall for balance.  
_Seismic activity increasing_.  
“We noticed SAM.” Liam said.  
“Come on. Let's keep moving. Preferably before the cave caves in on our heads.” Scott said with a light chuckle.  
They kept going until they could see light ahead. They made their way towards it.  
Pathfinder, Kallo reports finding no safe area to land. Retrieval may be impossible.  
Peebee laughed nervously. “Uh, oops?”  
He has detected a few smaller vessels making their way to the surface, however.  
“Friend or foe?” Scott asked.  
Unknown.  
They ducked out of the cave and out into the open. Only more Remnant structures and pools of lava could be seen off in the distance. But suddenly from the atmosphere came two shuttles, headed for ground higher above them.  
“Uh-oh. I know that shuttle.” Peebee growled.  
The comm sparked to life and Scott had an urge to turn it off. He didn't like the voice on the other side.  
“Pelessaria, are you tracking that sweet signal too?” Kalinda asked mockingly.  
“Ugh, Kalinda. Back off- it's mine.” Peebee told her arrogant and rude ex.  
Kalinda just laughed.  
“Let's hurry. We have to reach that signal before Kalinda.” Peebee said urgently.  
Ryder smirked at her. “Lovers quarrel?”  
She scowled at him before jumping down a ledge to another console. Scott and Liam joined her and Scott pressed the console which cleared the way.  
Over comm, Kalinda said, “Ah, thank you Ryder. You opened a gate up here, too. Come on, boys- we’re in.”  
Scott grunted. “She must be on a ridge above us.”  
Peebee frowned. “Shit, shit, shit.”  
“Language.” Liam told her almost too seriously.  
“How the hell did you even find us here, Kalinda?” Peebee asked.  
“Guess you didn't notice the little transmitter I hid in Poc. So sloppy. Ta.”  
Peebee stomped her foot. “That...Ryder, we need to pick up the pace.”  
Scott nodded. “Yup.”  
They started to jog to the next console that they could see surrounded by rivers of melted down rock. Carefully that is. They didn't want to slip and take a tumble into lava. Motif they could help it.  
They jumped down to the console and Scott looked around warily at the open space. “Lock and load people. My fight senses are tingling.”  
Liam groaned. “That's cuz they are always tingling.”  
Ryder raised an eye. “And have they ever been wrong? Don't answer that.”  
SAM warned them that activating the console would likely attract Remnant.  
Which proved correct as Scott interfaces with it. The ground before them opened up and a Remnant Destroyer appeared.  
“Take cover!” Scott ordered but Liam and Peebee had already taken shelter behind some pillars.  
Ryder dove to the side as the Destroyer shot at him. Leaping behind a boulder, he brought out his shotgun. Time to have some fun.  
He jumped out of cover and shot his gun at the Destroyer’s legs, trying to cripple them. Liam shot round after round into the things back as Ryder kept it occupied. Peebee threw some biotics its way but not much was getting through its armor. Scott used overcharge to get rid of its shields then blasted it with concussive rounds, ripping apart its armor and leaving it vulnerable.  
“Now Peebee!” Scott shouted.  
Peebee luckily got what he was getting at and shot at its head compartment. With its head fried, it soon blew up.  
Scott wiped his brow. “We make that look almost easy.”  
They jetpacked up a ridge only to duck behind some boulders as Kalinda’s men shot at them.  
Liam cursed, a bullet nearly grading his cheek. “Yeah, I think you and the bitch are definitely not going to patch things up. Especially since she's ordered her assholes to shoot at us.”  
Peebee peered around the boulder and could see Kalinda backing away into a tunnel and leaving her men to deal with them. “Make sure none of them get inside! And a triple share to whoever brings me their sweet implants!” Kalinda said as she ran into the tunnel.  
“Man I hate her!” Peebee shouted as she shot.  
Scott sniped one of the thugs. “No you don't.” He muttered. It was clear to him that Peebee still harbored feeling for her ex, maybe not love but still. She kept saying she hated her but he knew she didn’t. She just didn't know it yet.  
Scott tossed a grenade among the group of thugs and when it had gone off, he and his team stepped out from cover. The thugs were dead.  
They ran down a tunnel until they came to a recently opened Remnant door leading to a large repent room carved out of a cavern. To their right was a larger door which Scott assumed led to the source of the signal. They were almost there.  
Peebee checked her Omni tool. “Can't get a bead on the device. Let's drop to the cavern floor.” She suggested.  
Liam gave a short laugh. “Ha, no. That cavern is perfect ambush material.”  
“It most definitely is. But there's no other way to the device. Unless you can turn into a dragon and fly over to where the device is.” Scott said. “Which by the way, would be awesome.”  
“Anyway, let's go pretend to be surprised by an ambush then kill her guys and get the thing so we can find a way to get back to the ship.”  
Scott jumped down and immediately dove to the side as two mechs fired missiles at him. “Called it!” He shouted as Peebee and Liam joined him.  
“What's the plan?” Liam asked him as streams of bullets flew overhead.  
“Plan? What plan? Here's a plan: kill these assholes and not die. That a good enough plan?”  
Liam nodded. “Simple. I like it.”  
“Good. Here's to winging it.”  
Scott hovered above cover, shooting the mechs until they exploded. Sometimes luckily hitting the fuel tanks works very well.  
With the mechs dealt with, they rushed over to where the device was only to have to duck back under cover as more of Kalinda’s men shot at them. Kalinda was running towards a floating island among lava with a small glowing piece of rem-tech held in the middle.  
Scott cursed and shot back at Kalinda’s men. “Are you kidding me?! How many guys does she have?” He shouted.  
Peebee ran out of cover and after the other Asari. “Kalinda’s about to get the device!” She yelled.  
“And she's off.” Liam said, killing a sharpshooter that tried to take a shot at Peebee.  
Peebee, dodging bullets, charged after Kalinda. “You won't make it, Kalinda!” She shouted at her.  
Kalinda laughed as she reached the edge of the platform. “Too late, gal! It's mine- damn it!” Kalinda cursed as she nearly ran right down into the lava surrounding the platform. The gap was a good couple meters long.  
She got a running start and leapt, grabbing the edge of the platform and just barely holding on. Unfortunately for her, she was slipping.  
Peebee, using her jump pack, easily made it across. She picked up a round Remnant device but doing so caused the platform to falter and start to fall into the pool of death around it. That of course, did nothing to help Kalinda’s grip.  
“Peebee!” Scott screamed. There was still a few of Kalinda's men left.  
“Go! I'm good.” Liam told him.  
Ryder made a break for the platform.  
The sudden shift made Peebee lose her balance and the device fell out of her hands as she fell on her back.  
Kalinda cried out, terrified. “Peebee, help! I'll give everything I've got- all of the relics, anything worth anything! Please, I...don't want to die…”  
Peebee should have just let her fall. Kalinda deserved no less for everything she had done to her. All the pain she had put her through. She had fantasized about Kalinda dying for almost a year and now that it could finally happen...She didn't know. Kalinda had let her out of her pod and they had had a lot of good times together. But then she had betrayed her. Had hurt her. And without Kalinda, she never would have met Scott Ryder. Never would have fallen for him. And that alone was worth saving her life.  
“Aw, crap.” Peebee said as she got to her feet.  
Scott reached the edge. “Aw crap, what?” He yelled as the whole place started to shake.  
“I don't want her to die, Ryder!” Peebee shouted as she ran towards Kalinda.  
“But the device..?”  
“It's not worth her life!”  
Peebee leapt and grabbed hold of Kalinda’s hands, pulling her up as the device fell into the lava, lost.  
The platform crashed into the rock. Peebee and Kalinda jumped off right as it followed the device into the lava. They teetered on the edge for a moment before Scott pulled them back. Scott pulled Peebee close and hugged her tightly. She hugged back, smiling. “Wow, that was close.” If Scott hadn't been there, both she and Kalinda would have fallen to their deaths.  
She looked into Ryder’s eyes and could see nothing but worry. For her. Kalinda had never gotten worried about her. Not once. While Scott fretted about her almost every other minute. She had never known someone like him before let alone been with someone that concerned. And surprisingly enough, it warmed her heart to know that he cared that much about her.  
She found that she could almost get lost in his dreamy eyes. She wanted to wake up to those eyes and fall asleep to them.  
Liam ran up to them. “Time to go, huh?”  
“Yup.” Scott said.  
Kalinda breathed a sigh of relief. “Peebee, thank you. Listen, no hard- ow! Fuck!” Kalinda said as Peebee punched her in the face.  
“Finally beat you to the punch.” Peebee said happily.  
Kalinda grunted. “I've got two shuttles waiting. Follow me.”  
“What now?” Liam shouted above the sound of the caves falling in.  
Scott laughed gleefully. He was actually having a good time.  
“Now? Now we run!”  
As they ran to the shuttles, passing the escape pod on the way, Liam noticed that Peebee couldn't help but look at Scott’s ass as he ran. When asked about it later, she just smiled and said, “I like him. So I look at him.”  
Liam didn't really have anything to say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will finish up her mission and will be about some other stuff. Leave a like or comment if you liked it! And speaking of comments, feel free to comment and tell me what you want written next. Maybe a coupe prompts or such. Like some in between story stuff? I don't know; you guys decide.  
> Until next chapter, have a good day!


	9. Those We Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's hard to tell those you care about that you love them. Other times, it's easier than breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Clockworkporridge for giving me the idea of the last part of this chapter:)

__

CHAPTER NINE

Scott nodded to Peebee as she leaned against her work bench back on the Tempest. Kalinda had been nice enough to drop them off at their ship before flying away. She even held up her promise to Peebee who was still a little upset about how things went. “Hey, stranger. How’re you doing?”  
She looked up at him a bit gloomily. Scott frowned and held open his arms. “You look like you could use a good hug.”  
The sides of her mouth twitched in a smile and she took his offer, her head resting on his shoulder. She could feel his stubble brushing up against her cheek and she hid a giggle. It tickled.  
Peebee stepped back though she looked happier than she had before. “Has she delivered?”  
“We just received a massive shipment of Remnant tech, quite valuable. And this.” He handed her a datapad.  
She read it aloud. “‘Pelassaria, with my compliments. My crew won't bother you again. In your debt. Alway, Kalinda.’”  
“I'm inclined to believe her. You?” Scott asked with a nudge.  
“I'd like to. Being a fingertip away from death can change a person. Still, best if we scan everything she sends over.”  
Scott nodded. “Better safe than sorry.”  
Peebee sighed. “I just wish we could have gotten that device. The scan data does provide a glimpse into how Remnant acquire programming though. So we missed out on a key to unlocking secrets of the tech, but maybe came away with a glass to listen at the door.”  
Scott cleared his throat and moved over to where the escape pod door used to be. “We do have a little bookkeeping matter to discuss.”  
She sighed. “Ah nuts. Yeah, the Tempest is light one escape pod. That's gonna cost me, isn't it?” She said, joining him.  
Scott winked at her. “We’ll get a new one the next time we dock at Nexus. Don't sweat it.”  
Peebee smiled at him. “Wow. Thanks, Ryder. But until then, what do I do for a bedroom?” She asked innocently.   
Scott grinned. “Mine’s pretty big. And comfortable.”  
“Comfortable, huh? Never made much difference to me.” Peebee said, stepping up until they were inches apart.  
“But...people change, right? I'd say I already have.”  
Scott chuckled. “And you've already been using my bedroom as your own these past few weeks anyway so…”  
She smirked at him. “I have, haven't I? Maybe I like what's inside it.”  
Scott raised an eyebrow. “And what's inside my room that you like so much?”  
She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “You.”

Scott rubbed his tired eyes, sick of reading over the constant reports that kept flooding through his emails. One of the biggest and only drawbacks to being a Pathfinder was all the paperwork the job brought with it. He groaned, stretching his sore muscles. He'd been cooped up in his room at his desk for the past three hours, working.  
He stood up, wincing as his knees popped, and looked outside at the bright twinkling stars. It had been almost five days since his little adventure with Peebee and Liam. He hadn't seen a whole lot of Peebee since their talk after returning to the Tempest. Other than at night that is, when she would slip into bed with him at late hours and fall asleep curled up in his arms. But every morning when he woke up, she would already be gone, back to her little hidey hole doing who knows what. He figured she was still sore about what had happened.   
There was a small beep as he received yet another email. He would have ignored it but the only emails that beeped when he got them were emails from his friends. He had set it up like that.   
He looked at the screen and saw that the email was from his favorite Asari. It simply said, ‘No time to type! Come come come!’  
 _Well that sounds important_.   
He made his way over to the escape pod room and opened the door and stepped inside. She was fumbling with Poc.  
“Hey, Peebee-”  
She spun around sharply. She practically fled the room. “Sit tight. Uh, I'll be right back.”   
Scott was a little worried. He had never seen her this nervous before.  
Poc faced him and Peebee’s voice sounded from it, nervous and excited at the same time. “Hello-don't worry. I'm not springing anything terrible on you. Actually, you be the judge.” She took a deep breath in the recorder. “I'm just going to come out with it...I want you, Ryder. More than friends, more than lovers. I want strings. All the strings. You said you wanted that- before, I mean- but things can change. So, at the beep, just let me know: Do you want to be with me for real? Either way, join me in the meeting room, huh? Um...beeeeeeep.”  
Scott smiled and quickly went up to the meeting room, surprised to see the rest of the team all gathered there. Peebee was standing before them, nervously pacing back and forth.   
She cleared her throat. “So, uh, the reason I wanted to talk to you all-”  
Jaal interrupted her. “Uh-oh, did you mutiny and jettison Ryder?”  
Scott stepped up into the room, smiling.  
Vetra grinned. “Ah, no such luck. He just showed up.”  
Scott snickered. “She did ambush me. But I survived.”  
Peebee laughed nervously. “No harm, no foul? Heh.” She said stealing a glance at Scott before facing the others, still pacing.  
“I just want to say: Whether you all know it or not, I've had one foot out the door since I got here. And, - well, that's gonna stop. I'm proud and happy to be part of this team. This...family. That...that's really it.” She stole another glance at Scott, trying to read him.  
“Uh, okay.” Cora said.  
“Drack chuckled. “About time you caught up, kid.” He said, proud of the courage it took for her to say that.   
“Yeah, your one of us, whether you like it or not.” Vetra agreed.  
Peebee nodded. “Well...great. So, uh, my place is an utter mess- who wants to help me clean it up?” She asked.  
Everyone got out of there rather quickly after that.  
“Think I left the stove on.” Drack said.  
“I'm making ice.” Liam said.  
“It's an angaran holiday.” Jaal said.  
“Reports don't file themselves.” Said Cora.  
“Helping Liam make ice.” Vetra excused herself.  
“But, but…” Peebee faltered.  
In a manner of seconds, it was just was just Scott left.   
Peebee looked at Scott who came forward, looking deadly serious. “Peebee, I want to be with you. Only you.” He announced.  
Overcome with emotion, she ran over and leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. Caught unprepared, he fell back with her landing ontop of him. Happier than she could ever imagine, she kissed him. But this time, not out of lust, but out of love. It felt like she was kissing him for the first time. And in a way, it was.  
After several long wonderful seconds, Peebee broke off, breathless and her heart was pounding as a hundred different thoughts raced through her mind. Were they officially a couple now? What would the crew say? How fast should they move forward? What does this mean?  
Scott grinned up at her. “So I was thinking: instead of cleaning up your place, how about we move you completely into my room with me?”   
Her stomach fluttered. “That sounds great.” She said, beaming at him.   
“Poc can even move in as well.” Ryder said with a chuckle.  
“That's good; wouldn't want her to feel lonely.”  
He smiled. “So let's go start moving.”  
Peebee stopped him from getting up. “No, no. There's something I need to do first.”  
He raised an eye. “Oh? and what is that?”  
She felt his chest, slowly moving her hands over his abs. “Make love to you in the meeting room.”  
“Really? Where people can hear us?” Scott exclaimed.  
She nodded eagerly. “I don't think I can make it to a bed otherwise.”  
Scott pretended to think about it before shrugging. “Ehh, it isn't like we don't clean this room.”  
Peebee’s thighs tightened their grip around his body. “Good. Because this room will need to be thoroughly cleaned when we are done.”

“What on earth is in this, rocks?” Scott asked as he struggled to carry a box of Peebee’s stuff to his room. It had been two hours and three orgasms since they had confessed their feelings for each other and after cleaning the meeting room of sex, they started to pack Peebee’s things and move her to his bedroom. No one volunteered to help them; not out of rudeness but they knew that this was big step for the two lovers and no one wanted to get in their way. This was something couples did. And apparently, that knowledge was universal no matter what race you were.  
Peebee laughed joyously. “No silly, just some spare Poc parts.” She said, smiling at Scott as he valiantly tried to carry the box.   
“Seriously? That's why this box weighs a hundred pounds?” Scott huffed, quickly losing his breath.   
“It doesn't weigh that much you weakling.” She teased.  
“Oh really? Then why are arms going numb?  
She shoved him playfully and he nearly fell. He glared at her. “If it's so light, then you carry it.”  
“Fine.” Peebee said before putting the current box she was carrying down and using her biotics, took the box from Scott and proudly held it, suspender in the air. “See? Nothing to if you have biotics.”  
Scott rolled his eyes and picked up her other box, which was a great deal lighter than the one he had been carrying. “Show off.”  
She laughed and continued to head towards his room. They had left the door to his room open so they wouldn't have to worry about constantly opening it back up so she just walked in. She placed the box down next to the others and brushed her hands off as if she had just carried a heavy load without her biotics. Scott plopped his box down next to hers and glared at her.   
She smiled innocently at him. “What?”  
“You, my blue Asari, are a cheater.”  
Peebee feigned a hurt look. “Why Ryder, I would never!”  
He stared blankly at her. “Of course you would.”  
She giggled. “Yeah, I would.”  
Scott grinned, and she could tell he was going to ask her something.  
Without missing a beat, Peebee said, “Yes. Whatever it is.”  
Scott smiled. “Aren't you a sight for sore eyes.” He said sweetly.  
Peebee blushed. “Don't make me blush...at least not in public.”  
Ryder looked almost shocked. “Well this is a new side of you.”  
“I want to show you all my sides.” She said, looking at him dreamily.  
He snickered. “Haven't I already seen all your sides? Like just a couple hours ago.”  
Peebee chuckled. “Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I've saved some sides for you to see later.”  
“How soon can I see them?”  
She laughed and slapped his arm. “Later. After you finish helping me move into your room.”  
Scott flinched. “Yeah, about that. I was going to suggest that you, being as biotically skilled that you are, move the boxes yourself and let me rest my weak and tired bones.”  
She shook her head, smiling. “Oh no, no. You aren't getting out of this that easily. You promised that you would help me.”  
Scott nodded. “I did. But that was before I realized that you packed tons of Remnant crap.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Come on, its only like, fourteen boxes.”  
“And how many of those fourteen have Remnant tech in them?”  
She hesitated.  
“Peebee, how many?” Scott pressed.  
“Twelve.” She muttered, angry he had gotten the upper hand.  
“Peebee, twelve boxes? Jeez girl, are you trying to kill me?” He teased.  
“I'm trying to buff you up.” Peebee said with a huff.  
He put a hand on his chest. “Did you just tell me that I'm not muscular enough? Ow my aching pride.”  
She frowned, her face twisted in a pout. “No, that isn't what I meant. I love you like you are, Scott. You are perfect.”  
He cocked his head to the side. “Perfect seems like a tad strong of a word. Maybe dashing or really really awesome. That'd work.”  
Peebee laughed and stepped up to give him a light peck on the cheek. “Come on then dashing man, we still have twelve boxes of my stuff to lug over to our room.”  
Scott couldn't help but smile at that. _Their_ room. Scott and Peebee’s room. He liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! :) leave a comment like or whatever ya feels like doing if you enjoyed it;)   
> Man I love Scott and Peebee haha  
> Next chapter will be hopefully a bunch of fluff and feels. Till next time


	10. Sick Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder and Peebee snuggling sick in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of sick

 

CHAPTER TEN

Scott coughed and heaved violently. It felt like he was coughing up his lungs.   
He was lying in bed, sick as sick can be. During a trip to Havarl, he had contracted a native disease and forced to take a week off of Pathfinding, doctor’s orders. SAM assured him the disease was the angaran’s equivalent to human’s strep throat but he still felt crappy. He'd rather be out there exploring and killing kett than cooped up in his room. Though he had to admit, letting someone else do the hard fighting and walking was a nice change. He had elected Cora leader while he was on ‘sick leave’. So while everyone else was off adventuring, he was stuck watching t.v in his room, attended to by Lexi. And Peebee, of course. She had insisted she stay on the ship with him until he felt better.  
She handed him another glass of hot tea as she climbed into bed with him.   
He groaned. “Ugh. I feel like death.” He declared.  
“You look like it too.” Peebee said teasingly.   
He frowned at her. “Thanks. Now I'm feeling self conscious.”  
“Happy to help.”  
Scott took a sip from his glass and sighed as the liquid traveled down his throat, easing some of the pain. “You know, you should quit studying the Remnant and just sell tea; you'd make a killing.”   
She snickered, snuggling up against his side. He felt warm, warmer than usual. He had assured her that was normal for humans with the strep but she was worried regardless.   
“So you are sure this...strap throat isn't lethal?” She asked.  
Scott touched her arm gently. “It's strep throat, not strap and its only something similar to strep. And no, for the twelfth time, it is not lethal so stop your worrying you worry wart.” He said sweetly.  
Peebee sighed, twirling her fingers through his soft dark hair. “Since when have I listened to you? I'll worry about you whether you want me to or not.”  
Scott smiled and kissed the top of her head.   
The two lovers lied there for hours, watching the t.v in silence apart from the occasional cough from Scott, just enjoying each other's company. It wasn't often they got to just stay in and not worry about one crisis or another. Between fighting the kett and making sure the Initiative didn't fight itself, they didn't get a whole lot of downtime.   
As they lied there, it occurred to Peebee that she didn't know as much as she'd like to about Scott’s past while he knew loads about hers. Naturally, she decided to change that. She just had to start small. She knew there was a lot of unsavory memories to him that she didn't want to make resurface.  
“Scottie, I have a question.”  
Scott raised an eye. “Just the one? And really? Scottie?”  
“Yes, Scottie. So can I ask my question?”  
“Shoot.”  
You always ask people about their life so I figured someone should do so with you. So here we go: Why Andromeda? Why take the plunge and come here?”  
“To have a future.” Scott said plainly.  
Peebee snickered. “Can you be a little less vague than that, please?”  
“It's simple. I came to Andromeda to have a chance at having a future: a future not tainted by what my father did. Back home, I would be shunned. No one would have trusted me to do anything, not with dad and SAM around. My father broke the universal law of no A.I and that stuff doesn't just go away. I would have been marked forever because of what he did. Yeah, he did it to try and save my mom but even still, doing so destroyed whatever future I could have had in the Milky Way. Coming here was my chance at a future of my own making. And the same goes for Sara.”  
Peebee was quiet for a moment, soaking in his answer before asking her next question. “Tell me about what it was like growing up.”  
He looked down at her. “What’s with the sudden interest in my life?”  
She smiled up at him. “I want to know what makes you tick.”  
He chuckled. “Touché. Alright, fine, if you're that curious. I grew up on the Citadel with my mom and Sara. Dad was often away on missions or just business so I didn't get to see a whole lot of him. My mother was a scientist and so she got us hooked into being nerdy. When dad was home, he'd teach us how to fight. Sara and I were good friends...when we weren't getting on each other's ass. I'd come up with ways to prank her and she'd thwart them; it was kinda our thing. But we both inherited our parents sense of discovery and adventure and so eventually, we went out to see the world. Sara, becoming a Prothean archeologist, and me, becoming a guard for a mass relay. Which by the way, is not as exciting as you think it'd be.”  
“What were you like as a child? I know most human kids are loud and needy but what about you?”  
Scott grinned. “Me? I was very...um, awkward and shy.”  
Peebee laughed. “You were not!”  
“And how would you know? I absolutely was. My mom had to force me to talk to people and friends? You could forget about friends. Let alone mustering up the courage to talk to any potential best friends. I was the bookworm while Sara was Ms. Popular, if you can believe that.”  
She kissed his chest. “I can. People change. You know that better than anyone.”  
She suddenly coughed and Scott raised an eyebrow. “Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good.”  
She slapped him playfully. “You ass, you got me sick!”  
“In my defense, you are the one who insisted on being my nurse.”  
Peebee went to speak but shut her mouth with a snap. He had a point.  
“You...you- can shut it. That's what you can do.”  
Scott laughed. But shut it. He liked her too much not to.

Cora made her way towards the Pathfinder’s quarters briskly. She had some important news about kett activity near Kadara Port that Ryder should be informed of. The mission had gone smoothly, even with Reyes helping whom she still didn't trust completely. Even though he had become friends with Ryder, she fully expected him to stab them in the back at sometime in the future.   
She opened the door to Scott’s room and stopped, smiling. Scott and Peebee were sleeping soundly in each other's arms, both with a small content smile on their faces.   
Cora quietly stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. _So the rumors are true. Good for them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed this short chapter(I'm taking all suggestions into consideration)   
> Until next time :)


	11. Advice Is Not Always Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi raises a valid question that causes some problems

CHAPTER ELEVEN

“Soo… I've noticed that you've moved into Scott’s room.” Lexi said casually as she checked Peebee in the med bay. It was just a simple weekly check up, to make sure everything is as it should be as they fly around the galaxy fighting kett and colonizing habitable planets. It's a dangerous business and it never hurts to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary.  
Peebee bunched her eyebrows together and looked at the doctor as she scanned her.   
“It isn't my place but...are you sure that's wise? I don't think getting too close to him is a good idea.” Lexi asked as nicely as she could. Peebee was quick to anger and even quicker when Lexi was involved. The doctor knew that all too well.  
Peebee snorted. “You are right. It isn't your place. And my relationship with Scott is none of your beeswax, _Doctor_.” She said icely.  
Lexi ignored her tone and continued, gently pricking the other Asari’s skin. “It's just that-. Look, Peebee, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to tell you that I don't think getting close to the Pathfinder is a good idea. Scott is human and humans don't live very long whereas you are an Asari and will most likely live to be a thousand. If you two become closer, the happiness you receive will not last long. Scott will die long before you reach the Matron stage. And if you become too attached to him, his eventual death will hurt you more so than any physical wound.”  
Peebee scowled angrily at the older woman.   
“Please don't be mad at me; I'm simply trying to save you the pain of having to go through that.” Lexi said gently.  
Peebee balled her flats in anger. This is why she didn't like older Asari; they all think they know what's best for everyone. And here Lexi was, trying to tell her that she knew what was best for her, what would save her more pain in the future. Peebee hated it.  
“Who I choose to be with and what happens to me and Ryder is none of your business.”   
Lexis shook her head. “But it is my business. You are both my patients and your business is my business. I'm sorry Peebee, but it needed to be said. If this thing you have with Scott continues, it will only end in heartbreak for you. Yes it may be wonderful for a short time but that time will run out faster than you think. You are young for our people while Scott is nearing the end of his first quarter. He's only twenty two in human years, Peebee. Humans are lucky if they reach 150. Let's say he does get that old, you'll have to care for him in his old age. You'll be nearing the Matron stage, and be caring for him as he dies. Do you really want that?”  
Peebee felt her eyes watering and she blinked back her tears. She would not give this witch the satisfaction of seeing her cry. “Stop.”   
“I'm only being rational. I know it's rough but he will die hundreds of years before you do. You need to consider that if you plan on continuing this relationship.”  
“Stop. Just stop...Please.” Peebee pleaded.  
Lexi put her scanner away. “Its facts. You need to understand that.”  
“I said _STOP_!” Peebee shouted, trembling with both fury and sadness. It was too much. She couldn't think about this. And she sure as hell couldn’t make a decision about this. Not that it was too early, it was too difficult.   
Lexi jumped, taking a step back.  
“You don't know shit about what you are talking about!” Peebee yelled at her. “You enjoy fucking with me, don't you? Making me feel crappy about stuff and going around like you know shit I don't know. Well I've news for you Lexi: I don't care. I don't care if I die a million years after Scott dies. If it means I'll have 150 years to be with him, you can be damn sure I will be with him. To the bitter end. So there!”  
Lexi frowned, confused. “But why? Why do they go yourself? Why go through that and spend the rest of your life mourning him?”  
Peebee glared at Lexi, as serious as the doctor had ever seen her. “Because I love him.”   
Lexi looked almost shocked. She hadn't been expecting the younger Asari to say that. She had thought Peebee was only with Scott for the sex. She hadn't even considered that maybe the reason why she was with him was because she loved him. Well, she had a hunch but had no idea Peebee liked him that much.   
Lexi faltered. “I-I'm sorry, Peebee. I didn't think you...loved him that much. You don't have to forgive me but please, take my advice into consideration.”   
Peebee stood up straight, eyes tearing up, and marched out of the room. She bumped right into Vetra on the way out. Vetra jumped back and looked at her friend, noticing that Peebee was on the verge of tears. Peebee sniffed with a tear escaping as it rolled down her cheek. She shut her eyes and ran off crying, in the direction of Scott’s room.  
Vetra, knowing that Scott would handle it, turned her attention to the other Asari on the team, who was standing in the med bay watching. Vetra strode over to Lexi and stared accusingly at her.   
“What did you do to Peebee?” She demanded. “I've never seen her that upset before.”  
Lexi shrugged. “I did nothing. I merely gave her some advice.”  
Vetra’s mandibles twitched. “Advice Peebee apparently did not like.”  
Lexi grunted and moved over to her table, looking at the computer screens.   
Vetra followed her. “What did you say to her?” She asked.  
Lexi sighed tiredly. “All I said was that I didn't think it was wise for her to be practically dating the Pathfinder. If their relationship blossoms, all Peebee has to look forward to is heartbreak and sorrow. Almost a thousand years worth.”  
Vetra scowled at the doctor. “Spirits, why the hell would you say that to her?”   
“To protect her from future grief.” Lexi replied.  
Vetra shook her head angrily. “And deny her future happiness in the process?”  
Lexi went to answer then shut her mouth.   
Vetra rubbed her neck. “Look, I know Asari live a loong time and all but that doesn't mean she shouldn't enjoy a little bit of love. If they love each other, who cares that it won't last hundreds of years? Let them enjoy the moment and not mourn the future. If they are happy, then that's all that matters.”  
Lexi breathed shakily. Vetra was right. Their happiness was what was important. Even if it meant ignoring future possibilities.  
Vetra walked out of her room, throwing over her shoulder as she left. “We only love once, Lexi. We might as well enjoy our time, however long that is.”

Ryder was sitting at his desk, watching one of his father’s memories. This particular one was of a time when his father took the whole Ryder clan out camping in the Appalachian mountains on Earth for vacation. It had been a fun time and he had loved spending time with his family. His father had taught him how to use his first telescope on that trip, looking up at the endless sky of stars. Stars Scott would never see again.   
Suddenly, the door to his room opened and Peebee burst in, crying. Startled, Scott jumped out of his chair. He hurried over to her and gathered her up in his arms worriedly. “Hey, hey there. It's okay. Your okay. What happened?”   
Peebee buried her head in his shoulder, as the tears fell freely from her eyes. “I love you Scottie! I will for the rest of our lives and I'll love you forever after you die. I'll love you even if I live to be a million years, I promise. And I'll take care of you when you get old and I will never leave you and- and…” Peebee cried.  
Scott hugged her tightly. “Um, thank you? I love you too, Peebee. Now mind telling me what this is all about?”  
Peebee sniffled, her breathing heavy. “Lexi said that I should stop our ‘blooming relationship’ because otherwise I'll just be sad after you die and I’ll live for hundreds of years mourning you. Well I won't. I won't stop what we have just because it might be sad at the end. I don't care. I love you, Scott and I won't leave just because I might end up heartbroken. I won't.”  
Scott grunted. “It never even crossed my mind that will happen.” He picked her head up and looked into her endless eyes. “I don't want that to happen to you, Peebee. I don't want you to be sad for most of your life.”  
She matched his intense gaze. “And I don't want to not have however long I have to be with you. I don't care if I spend eight hundred years depressed if it means I can get one hundred years filled with happiness and love and fullness.”   
“I love you.” Peebee said. “And that will never change. You can bet your cute ass it won't.” She said before kissing him.  
Scott could only kiss his blue goddess back. They would address that bridge when they got to it. If they got to it, that is. The Archon and the kett still had be dealt with. But one monumental problem at a time, he liked to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!   
> I've often asked Lexi's whole thing myself about Liara and Shepard(had he survived and all that good stuff). She'd live to be roughly a thousand while he'd die fairly early on as humans are known to do. So that would suck for liara and every other Asari who was with a human. Man that makes me depressed just thinking about it


	12. A Romantic Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Peebee go on a date. Things get heated afterwards

CHAPTER TWELVE

Scott groaned tiredly as he stepped out of Director Tann’s office. He had just tried unsuccessfully to convince Tann to let him go to the coordinates believed to be where Meridian was. Unfortunately, Tann didn't believe it was worth checking out. But fortunately for Scott, he didn't give a flying fuck about what Tann thought. Which meant he was ultimately going to do it anyway. The only problem was that he had no idea how he was going to do it.   
He sighed, making his way to the tram and ultimately back to the Tempest where it docked. He pushed his stress over Meridian away so he could focus on more pressing matters. For instance, his date.   
He had been planning this date with Peebee for almost a week in a half now and he was determined that nothing on it went wrong. Because of his horrible luck, that probably meant that nothing would go right.   
He groaned, rubbing his aching neck as he walked to the Tempest. As he passed through the doors to the docking bay, someone to his right spoke. “Tsk, tsk. Judging by that look of yours, I'm guessing Tann doesn't quite like the idea of sending anyone out to check Meridian’s coordinates.” Peebee guessed as she leaned against the wall almost seductively, wearing a simple short sleeved shirt and shorts. Scott looked her over, liking what he saw. Peebee rarely wore anything like that, especially things that revealed her smooth arms and legs.   
He raised an eye at her, surprised. “I have to say, Peebee. You look good. I'm rather liking this new side of you.”  
She smiled back at him. “I did say I wanted to show you all of my sides, didn't I? Well here's one of those sides.”   
Scott grinned. “You mean there's more than one?” He asked as she slipped her arm under his.   
“Oh there is _way_ more than just this one. I'm looking forward to showing you them all.”  
He snickered. “And I look forward to seeing them. Now, are you ready for your romantic night out?”  
Peebee gave a coy giggle. “A romantic night out? Are you sure? You seem pretty tired, Ryder. Sure you don't want to just go back to our bed and sleep? Among other things.”  
Scott nodded. “Oh I'm sure. Trust me; you are going to love this.”  
Peebee chuckled. “Scott, you know I'm not a big fan of the dating and roses and fancy night outs.”  
Scott grinned as they walked to the tram, past the crowds of onlookers, arms linked. Scott was something of a celebrity throughout the galaxy so a day didn't go by when he wasn't recognized. And because Peebee was part of his crew, that meant people knew who she was as well. So it wasn't often when they went somewhere and no one recognized them.   
“I know. But you are gonna love this romantic night out anyway.” He said cheekily.  
They stepped into the tram and it sped off. The tram took them deeper into the residential area, where the majority of the Initiative lived. As they exited the tram, Scott suddenly picked Peebee up in his arms and began to carry her through the streets, with Peebee laughing all the while. “Put me down! Woah, put me down come on.” She said through the laughter.  
Scott laughed with her, twirling her around. “I will, calm down. Just as soon as we reach our destination.”  
“And where is that?”  
“I can't tell you. That's the whole point of a surprise.”  
After nearly twenty (rather long and strenuous) minutes, they finally arrived at their destination: a simple park next to one of the large pools of water that littered the common area, just like the Citadel back in the Milky Way. By that time, artificial night had fallen, casting the Nexus in dim darkness. Scott had come out earlier that day and set up a small spot on the grass underneath one of the trees beside the pool. A couple torches were placed strategically around the site, not romantically, but just so they could see better. On the blanket he had set out, was a little basket with some food and drink inside.   
Scott carried Peebee over and placed her down on the blanket then sat down next to her. She raised an eye at him. “And what's all this?”  
He snickered. “Why, isn't it obvious? Our romantic night out. I know the whole poetry by candlelight stuff is so ‘been there, done that’ so I decided to be a tinsy bit more original. Thus: your simple dinner date at the park. Go ahead and open the basket. Otherwise, I'll do it cuz I am famished after lugging you around the whole evening.” He said, his eyes twinkling.  
Peebee, smiling like crazy, flipped open the basket and gasped. “Sandwiches! Wow, you went all out tonight, huh?”   
Scott winked at her as he took one of the sandwiches and dug in. “Anything for my blue goddess. By the way, did you know that back on Earth, sandwiches were only served to the most beautiful and intelligent women? No common lady was even allowed to look in the general direction of a good sandwich. True fact.” Scott said, all too seriously.  
Peebee nodded like she believed him. “Really? That's strange, because that isn't what it says in all the books about Earth. That fact isn't even mentioned in anything.”  
“I am being deadly serious. It's got to be in the fine print.”  
Peebee laughed. “Ryder?”  
Scott took a big bite of his sandwich and looked over at her. “Yeah?”  
“Never change.”  
The two finished up their food before moving on to the wine which tasted a lot like normal grape juice. As they sat staring up at the stars, Scott nudged her arm. “Soo?”  
She sighed happily. “Soo what?”  
“Soo, how's the romantic night out so far? It living up to your extreme expectations?”  
She took a sip from her juice. “Don't you worry, it's far exceeded my outrageous expectations. This date is by the far, the best one I've had. I really loved it. Buut...I'd rather be back in our room loving you.”  
Scott jumped to his feet. “You know, I was just about to suggest we head on back to the show for a good night's rest.”  
Peebee chuckled as Scott hurriedly jumped up and clean up the site. Peebee yawned, using her biotics to pick up the blanket, basket, and torches with ease. “I'll carry these. Plus one.”   
She then picked him up with her biotics and he laughed nervously. He wasn't used to the feeling being suspended in the air by biotics brought him.  
“Since you carried me all the way here, it's only fair if I carry you all the way back.” She said with a smile.  
He groaned. “Just bring me back to my room so I can make love to you.”  
She put her hands on her curvy hips. “Pushy, pushy.”  
He rolled his eyes. “Peebee…” he warned.  
She giggled. “Fine, fine. Have it your way Pathfinder. You have an urgent mission to explore a really tight cave and make it echo.”  
Scott gulped. Yes, he definitely liked this side of her.   
Thirty minutes later, the two were lying in their bed in the Pathfinder’s quarters, their arms draped lazily over each other. Scott had ordered SAM not to let anyone else in the room unless he was going through something intense and/or potentially dangerous. So they had the room to themselves, calm and quiet without any chance of getting interrupted.   
Scott sighed happily, looking down at Peebee as she lay curled up under his arm. She looked up at him with a sly smile. “And might you be thinking of?” She asked quietly.  
“I'm asking myself how on Earth I was able to snag you for myself. And how lucky I am for doing so.”  
Peebee hummed. “How cute. You think you snagged me. Though in truth, I felt bad for you and so I allowed you to snag me. To help boost your confidence, you see.” She teased.  
Scott nodded. “See, I was under the impression that we were made for each other. I doubt anyone else could handle all our crap.”  
Peebee smiled. She couldn't help it. He was such a lovable idiot sometimes.  
“Peebee?”  
“Yes, Scott?”  
“Want to do it?”  
She laughed and pushed him away from her. “You are incorrigible!”   
He groaned. “You didn't answer my question.”  
Shaking her head, she leaned up and latched her lips to his, kissing him softly but eagerly. Her hands found their way to his tussled up hair as she pushed him deeper into the kiss. She could taste him on her lips. She smiled to herself. Not only did he smell like cookies, he even tasted like them! _What, does he bathe in cookies before he gets work everyday or something?_  
His hands wove around her body until they rested on her hips. They lay there for several minutes, softly touching each other and still kissing. Then Scott broke off the kiss to somewhat Peebee’s dismay. Only for her to get even more excited as he ripped off his shirt. Peebee wasted no time doing the same. Scott messed around with her bra straps for a few moments, desperately trying to tear them off until Peebee thankfully did it for him. He was never good at getting bras off as she was finding. He got too nervous and seemed to just lose all control of his hands whenever he tried. Luckily, it didn't deter his hand’s skill in other situations.  
Peebee lifted herself off the bed in order to pull her shorts off and ultimately her panties. Meanwhile, Scott took the rest of his clothes off as well, albeit a little distracted as he soaked up the fantastic view before him. He didn't think he'd ever get used to seeing her in all her perfect glory. Let alone get used to the fact that she allows him to. Wonders never cease, he guessed.  
Finally having all of the bothersome clothes off, Peebee grinded down hard on Scott’s ready arousal. Scott groaned. He could feel how wet she was just from how effortless she slid over him again and again. _I swear, being that wet should be a crime_. He thought.  
Scott looked up at his perfect blue goddess as she ground on top him, breathing like some kind of animal in heat. He slid his hands up her smooth belly and up to her plump breasts as they bounced around with her movements. Using his thumb and pointer finger, he gently pinched and prodded her nipples, causing her to sigh blissfully.   
Finally, she couldn't stand it any more. With one swift move, she let his cock slide easily into her folds, filling her up. She gasped as she willingly let him invade her and immerse himself inside her. Not their hips started to gyrate, at first at a slow pace but it gradually increased in speed over time. As she rode him, she pulled on his hair, closing her eyes and just living in the moment, relishing in the feeling his love gave her.   
Her walls clenched tight around him, squeezing him like it was the only thing that mattered. With every thrust, his cock would twitch inside her and send shivers across her spine. Every touch sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout their bodies and blood pumping through their veins. They yearned for this, for each other. They needed each other in ways they still didn't quite understand. But neither really cared. How could they in an act as intimate as this?  
He pulled on her breasts which in turn made her whimper, spurring him on as she rode him like some wild stallion that smelled a lot like cookies.   
She could feel herself reaching the end and sank down on him harder and her moans intensified, letting him know she was dangerously close.   
Scott pulled her head towards his and latched his mouth to hers, their tongues exploring each other’s mouth. He began to pound her at an angle for better penetration. That seemed to do the trick because soon, Peebee started to scream in pleasure as she reached her climax. With a shudder, she rode out her orgasm as long as possible, wanting to hold onto that feeling it gave her forever. And like usual, hearing his lovers screams, drove Scott over the edge. With a satisfied grunt, he spilled his seed into the Asari and the two lovers collapsed in a pool of their own sex and sweat, breathing heavily. After several long moments, Scott laughed breathlessly. “Ehh. Who needs clean bed sheets anyway?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried with the sex scene though to be honest, I am crap at writing them. I like to think I'm just better at mindless banter and such haha!   
> Leave a comment if you want me to write a certain thing/chapter! Oh and I will get to doing other in game things missions cutscenes and the like (like with what I did with Peebee's loyalty mission) I promise. I'm just working my way up to them. But seriously: suggestions ideas are very much appreciated! I'm writing as much for you all as I am for myself ;)


	13. I'll give you pain for pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, one must trade one type of pain for another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had a direction I wanted to go in this chapter and then a quarter through I sort of lost it. But here's some crappy feels for the lot of ya

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

“You brainless moron!” Lexi shouted at Scott, outraged. He flinched as he sat on the examination table in the Tempest’s med bay. “Can you please not shout like that? My headache is bad enough as it is.” He said while nursing his temple.  
“No I will not!” Lexi shouted.  
 _Doctor T’Perro, I assure you, secrecy was needed._  
“Like hell it was!!” Lexi practically screamed. “How dare you both keep this secret! I'm Scott’s doctor for crying out loud! This is something I should know about.”   
Scott groaned. Somehow he had known that this would be her reaction.  
He had just informed her of his problem with Remnant. Whenever he interfaces with any Remnant technology, it drains him considerably and in worse cases, hurts him. Interfacing did anything from headaches to actually causing his head to throb painfully and even making his heart ache. Stuff that definitely wasn't at all healthy. And apparently, interfacing was literally draining the life out of him. So he has that going for him.  
“And when were you planning on telling me? Shortly before you die, I assume?”  
Scott rubbed the back of his neck, easing some of the discomfort away. “SAM thought it best if we didn't tell anyone.”  
“And are you incapable of thinking for yourself?”  
He sighed. “SAM is the super computer, not me.”  
“Yes but you aren't apart of SAM, he is a part of _you_. That means you make all the decisions, not him. You should have told me sooner.” Lexi said, still angry at him. Though she had calmed down a tad once she noticed that he was in pain.  
“I didn't tell you sooner because I knew you'd freak out about it.”  
Lexi snorted. “I think anyone in their right mind would freak out about it. As I'm sure the crew will when I tell them.”  
“No!” Scott said quickly. “You can't tell the crew!”  
Lexi growled. “Well have you at least told Peebee?”  
“Tell me what?” Peebee asked from the doorway.  
Scott cursed and glared at Lexi before turning to look at Peebee, putting as calm a face on as he could.   
“Tell you I'm planning another night out.” He said, hoping she believed him.  
Peebee nodded, smiling. “That sounds fun. Now what were you really going to tell me? And don't lie again.” She said curtly, seeing right through him like he expected her to.  
Scott looked over at Lexi for help. Lexi snorted and looked away. He would get no help from her.  
Peebee stepped into the room, putting her hands on her hips as she stared at Scott with one eye up, waiting for his answer.  
Scott took a deep breath. She was either going to kill him or leave. If he could choose, he'd go with death. Now that she a part of his life, he couldn't imagine living without her.   
“Okay, here goes. Both SAM and Lexi tell me that interfacing with the Remnant is straining, to say the least. It's...um...killing me.” He forced himself to say it. Today was _really_ not a good day.  
Peebee did the exact opposite of what he thought she'd do. She walked over and sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his neck and laying her head down on his shoulder. “So then stop interfacing with the Remnant so much and you'll be fine.” She said.  
Scott grimaced. “I can't. Someone needs to figure out Meridian and the only way to do that is by interfacing with Remnant tech, you know that. And since I have SAM, I'm the best chance at doing so.”  
Peebee nodded. “I do. I also know that the person to do so doesn't have to be you. Make Raeka or Avitus or even Sarrissa do it. They all have SAMs in their heads too. Let them deal with some of the backlash.”  
Scott sighed. She was just confusing him at this point. He thought she would be pissed off that he'd kept this secret ever since Eos but instead, she gave him a logical solution. She was taking the news a lot better than Lexi did and Lexi wasn't the one sharing his bed at night. He had to admit, he was a little scared of how calm she was right now.  
“How are you not losing your mind right now?” He asked nervously.  
She laughed. “Oh you have no idea. I'm insanely pissed off with you but I'm more scared than mad. I want to both throw you out of the airlock while crushing you with my biotics and at the same time, use those same biotics to throw you against the wall of this room and make love to you.”  
Scott grunted. “I don't know whether I should be scared shitless or aroused.”  
Peebee kissed his neck. “We are definitely talking more about what exactly you feel when you interface but for now...let's just take it day by day. Don't worry, I'm not letting the first person I've loved go that easily.”  
Lexi couldn't believe what she was hearing. “That's it? Scott just told you that finding a new home for everyone apart of the Initiative is literally killing him and all you have to say is ‘I want to make love to you and that we’ll take it day by day’? What's wrong with you!”  
Peebee stared at her icely. “Why does his health concern you? You're the one who told me not to get too emotionally attached to Scott because we don't have more than two hundred years left together. So yeah, at this point, I've stopped listening to you.”  
“You mean you listens to me before I gave you advice?” Lexi scoffed.  
Scott cleared his throat. “Can we just...stop talking about this please? I'm tired enough already and you two bickering is not going to help my headache.”  
Peebee instantly forgot all about Lexi and nodded, gently helping Scott up. She fretted over him like a mother hen, asking him what hurt and almost pleading him to let her help him as the couple walked out of the med bay, leaving Lexi alone with her analysis of Scott. Which didn't promise to get any better if he planned on continuing to play hero.  
Doing so might very well cost him his life.

Scott threw a quick jab at the punching bag, staying light on his feet as he danced around the bag, throwing punch after punch, trying to work off some of his stress. He tried to steady his breathing but it was difficult to focus on anything not beating the shit out of the bag.   
He had too many thoughts racing around in his head, never mind the fact he was aching all over. He needed something else to focus on, some other thing to concentrate on. He needed to feel pain that wasn't from interfacing with the Remnant. It was why he was in private corner of the cargo bay. He knew people would make him stop if they saw him intentionally hurt himself and thus, the quiet corner. No one would see him. It also helped that it was late and most of the crew was asleep. Even Peebee. He had snuck out of bed as she slept. He needed this and knew she would object if she saw him. And he didn't want her to.  
He threw another sucker punch and growled as pain shook his fist. He wasn't using gloves nor had he even wrapped up his hands before starting. And because of this, his knuckles were bloody. Peebee and Lexi would surely ask him what happened but he already had a reply prepared: he had bashed his fists falling down the step ladder to the second floor of the ship.  
“Punch, don't push. You don't get the full workout otherwise.” Cora said from behind him. She had been watching him for the last minute or so, unbeknownst to Scott.  
Scott grunted as another sharp pang traveled up his arm from his fist.   
“I know, Cora. I'm not doing this to get a workout.”  
“Ahh. I see. So it's relief, then.” Cora said.   
“Yup.” Was his reply as he continued to beat away at the punching bag with no remorse for either bag or himself.  
Cora leaned up against the wall, watching as sweat rolled down his back. He had taken his shirt off before he started. He planned on getting sweaty and knew that if he had drenched the bed or changed his shirt in the middle of the night, it would garner too much attention from Peebee.  
Cora watched, taking note of all the bruises and scars on his back that he had accumulated over the years. Some she couldn't even tell what they were from.  
“So what are you beating yourself up over?” Cora asked gently.  
Scott growled but didn't stop what he was doing, his knuckles splattering blood all over the bag like little drops of rain.   
“Scott?”   
He sighed, his arms falling limp at his side. “You've heard about the whole ‘interfacing with Remnant sucks the life out of me’ thing I take it?”  
“Yeah. And I just want to let you know, if there is anything, anything at all that I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask.”  
“Thanks but no thanks. I don't need sympathy. I need stronger feelings to negate the pain interfacing causes me.”  
“Is that why you are making yourself bleed?”   
Scott turned around to look at her. “You don't understand, Cora. Interfacing hurts in ways I didn't know possible. I need real pain. The pain I get from the tech is like a deep throbbing just all over. If I get another feeling of pain focused on a single point, it helps. If that makes any sense.”  
Cora shook her head. “No, it does not. You are still hurting yourself. Look, I understand you are in a lot of pain and are probably stressed out to the max, but you need to stop hurting yourself like this. It's not helping you or anyone.”  
Scott shrugged, bowing his head.  
“Does Peebee know you're doing this?”  
“No and I'd like to keep it that way.” He said quickly. “I don't need her worrying even more about me.”  
Cora nodded. “Okay. I won't tell her. But you do.”  
“Yeah. I will.” He said shakily, bowing his head.  
“Scott. Look at me.”  
He looked up at her and could see nothing but concern in her eyes. “You aren't alone, Scott. We are all, the crew, we are here for you whenever you need us. If you ever need someone to talk to about it, I'm always ready to listen.” Cora said softly.  
Scott nodded. “Thanks.”  
He smiled and held up his still bleeding knuckles. “Can you be a dear and go get me some band aids?”  
She rolled her eyes and snickered as she walked away. “Right away, Pathfinder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Normally if I write something like this, I'm feeling crappy but for some reason I was in a good mood writing this. Probably why the crappy mood in it didn't work out so well.   
> Still open to suggestions and stuff. Like prompts for fill in chapter and things like that :)


	14. Khi Tasira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and the team move towards Meridian. Mostly dialogue with a little bit of action and dram near the end

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

“The Nexus leaders think our search for Meridian is a waste of time, but we know they're wrong.” Scott said to his crew as they gathered in the meeting room. He had just returned from the Nexus where Tann had ‘ordered’ him not to go to Meridian’s coordinates. The other three Pathfinders disagreed with him and helped Scott come up with a plan. They would sneak away and find Meridian regardless of what Tann and the others thought. It was their job to find everyone a new home and Meridian was the best chance at accomplishing their goal.  
“Turning on vaults won't be enough without the heart of the system.”  
Cora stepped up beside him, frowning. “Just to clarify. You're defying a direct order?”  
He grinned. “No, not ‘me’. ‘We’. We are going to defy them.”  
Drack laughed. “That's the spirit!”  
“And the kett?” Jaal asked, ever the sensible one.  
Scott smiled. “That's where the Ghost Storm technology comes in. Isn't that right, Raeka?” He asked the salarian over comms.  
She was flying with Avitus and Sarrissa.   
“Absolutely. Our forged signals should divert some kett for you.” Raeka said.  
Vetra nodded. She was starting to like this plan. “It won't be all of them but it'll be enough.”  
Kallo smirked. “The Tempest is small and fast. I don't need a big window. We’ll drop you off and exit before the kett catch on.” He said determinedly.  
Peebee was literally bouncing with excitement at the idea of entering Meridian. “Once we’re on Meridian, it'll be a small team. Move fast, figure out its secrets.”  
Drack growled in agreement. “Right behind enemy lines. Good time to assess their numbers, defenses…”  
“And when you're ready, we’ll extract you the same way we got you in.” Kallo said.  
Liam clapped his hands together. “If we come back with actuals on Meridian? The Nexus will sit up.”  
Scott grinned at his crew. “Sounds like a solid plan. Raeka, you ready?”  
“Good to go on your word, Pathfinder.”  
Peebee groaned, knowing what was next.   
Scott grinned like a schoolboy and said, “Word.”  
The crew all groaned.   
Scott chuckled. “All right, guys. Let's get moving.”

Meridian, or Khi Tasira, as the kett called it, looked more like a giant space station/city than control center for the vaults.   
As the Tempest drew nearer, a kett ship came into view that looked a lot like the Archon’s ship.   
Up on the bridge, Kallo and Suvi were talking to Raeka over the comms as the Tempest approached the city. “Initiating Ghost Storm on my mark. Three, two...go!”   
On go, Kallo pressed a few buttons and the Tempest went practically invisible, to sensors and to anyone watching. They heard a kett’s voice over the comm Gil had rigged up. “Enemy signature detected. Commence pursuit.”   
The Tempest flew right underneath the kett ship as it flew away, towards Raeka and the others who were acting as decoys.   
“It's working!” Suvi exclaimed as she looked out the window.   
“Reading a bunch of kett headed our way. Pulling back.” Raeka informed them. “It's all up to you now, Tempest.”  
Suvi joined Kallo at the controls and looked at a schematic of the city. She pointed at what looked to be its main tower. “We should get them as close as possible to here.”  
Kallo looked at the screen. “Intense readings. Could be some kind of control center. No decent landing sites. This could get messy.”  
Suvi raised an eye. “How messy?” She asked, concerned.  
Down below in the cargo bay, Scott, Cora, and Peebee were getting ready. Gil was helping them get their armor ready.  
Kallo said over comms, “Ryder, looks like a flyby is our only option.” He said as Peebee and Cora loaded their guns.   
“I'll get as low as possible, but you'll have to eject over the target area.”  
Scott shrugged. “I've fallen out of so many things now I should be a pro.”   
Gil, who was tightening his armor, chuckled. “Heard about your free fall to Habitat 7. Liam said he could hear you screaming the whole way down.”  
All three smiled at Scott who ignored their looks.   
“Keep it buckled this go round, huh? It's embarrassing.” Gil teased.  
Gil walked around and checked their jet packs one last time. “All right, you know the drill. Watch your rate of descent. Shields should take care of the rest.” He said as he gave Peebee a pat on the back.  
“So far so good.” Kallo said as the three headed over to the hatch that opened to the outside. “The kett haven't detected us. But once we go in, we’ll be clear as day to any troops in the ground.” The salarian warned them.  
Scott, locked and loaded, put his rifle back on his back. “Don't worry about us. Just make sure you and the Tempest get out safe.”  
“Loud and clear.” Kallo said.  
As the Tempest flew in low, Gil opened the hatch and the ground team leaped out and fell down to the ground. Ryder grunted as the landed safely from a height of about 200 feet.   
The Tempest immediately flew off out of sight, leaving Scott, Peebee, and Cora alone.   
Scott looked around. They had dropped onto what looked to have once been a landing zone. A bridge console was on a ledge that looked to be over open space. And it was raining for some reason. Which meant either Scott was going crazy, or there was an atmospheric processor somewhere.  
“SAM, survey the area, figure out what we are dealing with here.” He ordered.  
“ _I am detecting active conduits nearby. Your scanner should be picking them up_.”  
“There's probably an atmospheric processor somewhere on this station.” Peebee said, she too had come to the same conclusion as Ryder.  
“Keep an eye out.”  
Scott went over to the console by the ledge and opened the bridge, hiding a wince from the girls. The bridge opened up and extended to the other side. They crossed it and entered through a door, soon coming to another console and a large closed window of some kind.   
Scott interfaced with the console and the window opened.   
“ _Pathfinder, we are looking at the central command hub I detected earlier._ ” SAM said as the window opened, revealing giant Remnant buildings for as far as the eye could see. It was like a major city that glowed with a bright blue.   
Scott whistled.   
“ _As with the monoliths and vaults, the hub is connected to the two neighboring towers._ ” SAM said, pointing out two huge towers on opposite ends, about two miles away from each other.   
Scott nodded. “So activating the towers will also activate the command hub.”   
Peebee stepped up and looked out at the city, amazed. “So we could bring Meridian online right now? Forget scouting, let's do that!” She said excitedly.  
“And the kett?” Cora reminded her.  
Like always, SAM offered a potential solution. “ _Activating a vault has previously activated a purification field. Perhaps Meridian is similar_.”   
Scott nodded. “Let's head towards and see what we can find.”  
Behind them a gravity well had turned on when he had interfaced with the console. They took it down, getting a fantastic view of the station along the way.   
“Incredible.” Cora said as they descended.  
Scott shrugged and looked at Peebee. “It's okay. I've seen much nicer looking things before.”  
Peebee blushed, giggling.  
As they landed they heard over a comm: “Alert! The detected signal was a decoy. Knife Tasira has been infiltrated. All units are to focus on the incapacitation and capture of the ‘Pathfinder’.”   
“Guess they caught on.” Ryder muttered.  
“ _Pathfinder, there is kett heat signatures beyond the door ahead_.” SAM warned.  
The three took out their guns, ready for a fight.  
“Let's go say hello.” Cora said.

After fighting through waves of kett and Remnant alike, they soon came to the center of one of the towers. They had found another console in an extremely tall room that seemed to be the height of dozens of floors. Interfacing made the whole place light up and suddenly they could see numerous Angara held in pods, all unmoving.   
Scott went up to one of the pods and scanned the Angara inside. “SAM?”  
“ _Translating… ‘Pattern One- Three. Viability: 56.2%.’ ‘Genetic template transmitted for testing_.’”  
“Were they performing experiments on them?” Scott asked.  
“ _Running an analysis on the glyphs… These bodies are prototypes from genetic blueprints. Each more refined than the last. Using Meridian, they designed a species that would live in the cluster_.”  
“The Angara.” Scott said in disbelief. What SAM was suggesting...it seemed impossible.  
Peebee looked up at all the pods in wonder. “They created...life? Then everything we've seen...we were just scratching the surface!” She said in bewilderment.   
Scott looked at the pod he had scanned. “Where they come from doesn't change who the angara are now. They're still the same people. Oh shit. Someone is going to have to tell Jaal about this.”  
Peebee and Cora both looked at him.   
Scott sighed. “I'll tell him when we get back.”  
The two smiled at him. “You are a good friend, Scott.” Cora said.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Scott looked around at all the pods. “So Meridian is not just about terraforming. It's capable of creating life. But why do something like this?” he asked.  
 _“I can say nothing about the Remnant builders’ ultimate purpose_.” SAM said.  
Peebee looked over at Scott. “They created life. The Archon could twist that around. Destroy life.” She warned him.  
Scott nodded. “Heleus is home. For the angara, and for us. Together we can stop the Archon from destroying it. We'd better get to those controls.”  
Saying it proved easier than actually doing it. The kett were determined not to let them get to the next tower. They had to fight through waves of kett to reach their next navpoint. But they did it. Albeit slower than they would have done it had they had Drack with them. But beggars can't be choosers.  
Scott interfaced with what he assumed was the main console in the tower, wincing from the interaction. This time, Peebee noticed it.  
“Hey. Are you okay?” She asked, worried about him.  
He gave a strained smile. “Feeling just peachy.”  
She frowned.  
“I'm fine, Peebee.” Eager to lose her attention, he said to SAM, “SAM, how we coming?”  
 _“Provisional repairs are complete, Pathfinder_.”  
“Only one way to know for sure.” Scott said, interfacing once more. This time around, some sort of code popped up above the console.   
“ _Translating… ‘Flight control systems online. Welcome, Administrator_.’”  
Scott grunted. “Looks like those repairs worked better than expected.”  
“ _Restoring systems has reactivated something else nearby, Pathfinder_.” SAM informed him.  
Scott frowned. “Yeah, but what?”  
Suddenly the tower powered up, powering up a dozen small Remnant ships. “Huh. That did something.”  
“ _Translating…’Exploration vessels on standby.’ We have seen Remnant ships, but none in working condition. It says it cannot retrieve commands from the Meridian engine_.”  
Scott rubbed his chin. “Hm, ‘Meridian Engine’. SAM, do you know what-.” He stopped mid sentence.   
Across a chasm, he saw a group of kett running towards the command center, with one of Archon’s top generals leading the way. He cursed. “They're going to be trouble.”  
They quickly backtracked their steps, heading toward the command center as fast as they could. They had to reach it first, before the kett had a chance to sabotage anything important.  
Eventually they came to a gravity well that brought them up to the command hub. The main tower off in the distance had a piece of the Scourge cooking around it but it looked intact. A pillar of energy was fixed to the main console on top of a ledge, overlooking the whole place. The three looked around at their surroundings in awe.   
“This is it. The heart of Meridian.” Cora said, shocked.   
Scott breathed a sigh of relief. “Finally.” He couldn't help but feel like his father would be proud. Proud to know that Scott had done what they set out to do 600 years ago: he had found a way to make a new life for everyone. He had found Meridian.  
He blinked back his tears. Now was not the time to get all emotional. Now was the time to get Meridian working again.  
The three stepped up to the console and Scott interfaced with it. It lit up like a blue Christmas tree, which in turn made all of Meridian glow brightly. Red code floated up above the console, depicting what looked to be Meridian and a large planet of some kind.   
_“Translating… ‘Connection lost. Meridian Engine not found_.’” SAM said.  
And in that moment, Scott’s entire world fell beneath him. No. No, it can't be. This can't be-.  
“This can't be it. Come on, guys. We’re so close.” He growled angrily. “There must be a way. Anyone have any ideas?” Scott asked, turning to his crew mates.  
Peebee frowned, thinking. “Maybe...no. Or the...couldn't be. Ugh, I got nothin’.”  
Scott stared at her. “Thanks for the help. Appreciate it.”  
“ _One moment, Pathfinder. I have found something_.”  
Out of nowhere, they could hear a voice. “Tavadon aviraa. An Solaraan asa valtov ganye. Berah iras-.”  
“ _Translating… ‘Final administrator log. The Opposition’s weapon may cause widespread damage.’ ‘All our weapons, our ships, will not be able to protect us...protect my goal_.’”  
“Ehsan davaar ferloss. Berah iras ongaan tavetiov Hanela Jaardan.”   
SAM translated as the sphere disconnected from the city and moved off into space. “‘ _We need to disengage Meridian from command core, which will remain here to draw fire. Meridian contains all the work of the Jaardan. Nothing else matters. I will send it far. We can return one day. Continue the process of renewal.’ End of log_.”  
The glow faded.   
“So, this isn't Meridian. The Archon was wrong.” Peebee said, stepping up to stand beside Scott. She chuckled. “That's funny. I mean…it's horrible. But it's funny the asshole had no idea.”  
She looked at Scott hopefully but he could also see fear in her eyes. “We’ll be able to bring it back, right?”  
Before Scott could answer, the tower shook from an explosion. The kett ship had returned and was shooting at them.  
“Enemy incoming. Go!” Cora barked as the three ran to cover.   
Scott cursed as explosions rattled the tower. “This seems perfectly in line with how everything was going. Meridians gone, and now we’re stuck in a kett shitshow! Can I please get a break once in a while?” He shouted.   
“Ryder!” Cora yelled at him.  
“We’re fighting!” Scott yelled back. “The kett are not taking us! Not today! Night, whatever time it is! I can't tell!”  
“ _Pathfinder. The Remnant city is not without its defenses. This is its central command_.” SAM helpfully informed him.  
Scott thought quickly. Remnant defenses...of course. Use them against the kett!  
Scott ran out of cover, making a dash towards the console, narrowly missing energy beams along the way. He slid over to the console and slammed his hand down against it. “SAM...now!”  
A cloud burst from the console before disappearing.   
The city’s defenses turned on and began firing at the kett ships. It was like a laser show as kett beams fired down at the city which fired right back even stronger. In a matter of seconds, the kett ship was blasted out of space and crash landed on the city, exploding on impact.   
The three of them cheered. Peebee started to walk over to Scott to give him a hug but Scott, seeing it out of the corner of his eye, pushed her out of the way right as a bullet flew by.   
Scott peered down towards the entrance where the gravity well was and saw the group of kett standing there with the Archon’s Sword leading them. He recognized her from his time on the Archon’s ship.   
“The Archon wants that one!” She pointed to him. “Destroy the rest.” The Archon’s Sword ordered her men.  
“You have gotta be shitting me!” Scott yelled as he dove back behind cover, switching to his sniper rifle.   
Bullets flew past them. Scott peered out from behind cover and sniped off a number of Chosen before they reached them. Cora ripped apart a couple of Anointed with her biotics while Peebee shot at a few Wraiths with her Sidewinder.  
Scott turned his attention to the Sword, who had snuck up on them, firing a shotgun. Scott threw a barricade down behind Peebee and Cora before switching to his assault rifle. Shooting round after round, he slowly started eating away at the Sword’s barriers.   
That was of course, when the Fiend showed up. It barreled into the wall, causing Scott to tumble down to the bottom floor. Before the Fiend could grab him, he used his jet pack to jump  
out of its reach.   
“Scott!” Peebee shouted.  
“Be there shortly!” He shouted back.  
Scott dropped rifle, grabbing his shotgun. The only way to kill a fiend was to flank it and shoot it in the back of its neck. Easier said than done.  
He charged at the Fiend as it charged at him, jet packing under its belly as if lunged at him. Quickly, he jumped onto its back and blasted it in the neck. The Fiend roared and threw him off. Before he could recover, the Fiend grabbed him in its powerful claws. Scott struggled but it was impossible to escape its grip. He shot it in the face with his shotgun but it was like punching a brick wall; it did next to nothing. Scott could feel his life being squeezed out as the Fiend slowly started to crush him in its grasp.  
 _“Pathfinder. Are you okay_?”   
Scott couldn't even reply with a thought.  
He weakly grabbed at his omni tool, trying to get to the grenades. But to no avail.   
He couldn't hardly breathe and he couldn't even hear the sound of Peebee and Cora screaming his name.  
Suddenly, he heard SAM tell him something. It sounded like it might work. _Do...it_ …  
And then Scott died.  
Peebee screamed in anguish as she saw the Fiend throw Scott’s lifeless body to the floor. “Noooo!!!” She shouted, running right towards the Sword, shooting her in the head. The Sword fell, dead.   
Cora blinked behind the Fiend as Peebee caught its attention and shot it in the back of the head, effectively killing it. And as the last kett fell, Peebee ran, sobbing over to Scott’s body, joined by Cora. Peebee slumped to the ground, cradling Scott’s head in her lap, crying. Cora stood over the Asari as she screamed out her pain. Cora couldn't believe it. Why hadn't SAM done anything to save him? Why?  
Peebee held him in her arms, rocking back and forth. She couldn't even begin to process it. Perhaps the only person she had ever truly loved, had just…  
“Did...it...work?”   
Peebee's eyes shot open and stared in shock and more than a little angry at Scott as he smiled up at her. “I think it worked, SAM.” Scott said weakly.  
“You...you-....You son of a bitch! You fucking asshole!!” Peebee screamed at him. “You made me think-. I thought you were-...You dick!”   
As Scott felt his life seeping away, SAM had suggested that he ‘kill’ him. SAM believed that doing so would trick the Fiend into thinking it had killed him and then drop him. Scott agreed and much to his surprise, it worked. When the Fiend no longer felt any resistance, it assumed he had died and dropped his corpse. Only as soon as it dropped him, SAM began to stimulate his cardiovascular core, other words, his heart.   
Cora smiled at the two lovers. She should have expected he would pull something like that.  
Her initial anger gone, Peebee kissed him. “I thought I told you never to do that again.”   
He smiled against her lips. “Well it was either that, or I let the Fiend actually kill me. Then you'd really be upset.”  
Peebee hugged him tightly, afraid she'd lose him again. “You asshole.”  
Peebee helped him back onto his feet just as Kallo spoke over the comm. “Is everyone alright? We saw the explosions.”  
Scott coughed. “Everyone accounted for. Just barely.”  
“We saw everything from orbit- it was incredible. The entire city lit up...the scans went wild!” Suvi said excitedly.  
“And Ryder, the kett are retreating. Whatever you did- it worked!” Kallo said.  
Scott grinned. “They got the asskicking they needed. Hand delivered by us.”  
“ _Given your control over the Remnant’s defenses, Pathfinder, I predict the kett will not attempt to recapture the city_.” SAM said.  
“Any progress on Meridian? Have you got it working yet?” Kallo asked.   
Scott spoke over the comm. “This isn't Meridian- or at least not all of it. Hard to explain. We’ll brief you later.” He turned the comm off and looked up at the main tower.   
“So Meridians gone, but shouldn't this thing know the navpoint of where it went?”   
“The Scourge probably altered its course. It'd be impossible to figure out where it went.” Peebee said sadly. “All this Remnant tech around us. The Jaardan had to have a plan.”  
Cora grunted. “Did they have time for a plan?”  
Scott hummed. “Well, if the Scourge is messing things up, maybe that's where we should look?” He suggested.  
“At what?” Cora asked.  
Scott chuckled. “I was actually hoping one of you might continue the thought.”  
Cora shook her head. “Okay, no Meridian. But we kicked the kett out of a major stronghold. That's huge.”  
Scott sighed. “That just means we need to push forward before they recover. We have to find Meridian. The real one. SAM, collect all the data you can. Radio the Tempest for extraction. This is going to take work. And it's going to take all of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be less canon stuff, promise. It may or not focus on melding. ;)


	15. I Am Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peebee's love scene with my own minor adjustments

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Scott stepped up to the pending vidcall, trying to decide whether or not he should take it. It was from Tann and at the moment, he didn't feel like getting an earful from the rude salarian. But eventually, common sense won over. It was his job to report to the director of the Initiative. It just sucked that Tann was said director.  
He pressed the answer button and Tann appeared over a projection. Tann nodded a greeting. “Pathfinder. You seem well.”  
Scott sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just get to the point. We both know what you're going to say.”  
Tann scratched his chin. “Perhaps, perhaps not.” He put his hands behind his back. “We know you defied us. You went for Meridian, in direct violation of Initiative orders. Even though our reasons were quite clear.” Tann sighed. “Yet...you were correct, Ryder. We should have trusted your instincts. You have proven time and again that you deserve the title of ‘Pathfinder’.” Tann smiled. “I have never been so glad to be wrong.”  
Scott grinned, shrugging. “I knew you guys would come around eventually.”  
Tann nodded, the compliments over. “I'm told there are still obstacles to reaching Meridian. The Initiative stands ready to provide whatever support you need.” Tann said before ending the call.   
Scott blinked. He wasn't expecting that from Tann. He had been expecting Tann to yell at him, maybe even fire him. But instead, the salarian gave him the closest thing to a compliment that he could give.   
He groaned, stretching. His body was still recovering from nearly being crushed to death. The crew had been more than accommodating for him, checking in on him and making sure he was fine. But his near death experience wasn't what was stressing him out. He was stressed out because of all the responsibilities that lay on his shoulders. So much was riding on finding Meridian and stopping the Archon. The future of the cluster depended on him as Pathfinder. It was a tall order and that alone, freaked Scott out. He wasn't used to people depending on him like this. Sure, he'd had people depend on him during his time guarding mass relays, but never to the point where he felt as if he would be crushed underneath the weight of the world. It was all too much pressure. He tended to screw up under pressure.   
Shaking his head, he decided to go take a shower. Maybe that would ease some of the weight off.  
Unfortunately, all the shower did was ease off some of the aches, not the stress.   
Before heading down to his quarters, he checked his emails to see if anyone had anything important to tell him. He skimmed through updates and paragraphs informing him of progress on the colonies until a new email popped up. It was from Peebee. So naturally, he opened it up and read it. It was titled as ‘A gift for you’, and though short, it peaked his interest.

_‘To: Ryder_   
_From: Peebee_

_Hey there, gorgeous. I left a little something in our quarters._   
_Nice digs by the way. Wouldn't mind spending more time there. Hint. Hint._   
_Peebee’_

Scott grinned. She sounded almost impatient. He shrugged and made his way down to his room to see what the little something was. He hoped it was what he thought it was. Lately, Peebee had gotten it in her head that she wanted to bake earth cookies for Scott and surprisingly, she was very good at it.   
He opened his door and stepped inside his room, looking around for a tray of freshly baked cookies. But there wasn't any. Instead, he found a bottle of wine and two small cups beside his bed with a recorder next to the bottle.   
Scott walked up to the recorder and pressed play. Peebee spoke on the audio log. “‘A night cap for you. When you're ready, call and I'll come running. With a surprise. -Peebee.’”  
Scott smiled. He could use a good surprise.  
He spoke over the comms. “Peebee, I'm ready for my surprise.”  
He poured himself a cup of wine and stretched out on his bed with a datapad in his hand. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and in stepped Peebee.  
She smiled warmly at him. “Hey, you.”  
Scott gestured her over. “Come. Join me. The wine is really good.”  
Peebee chuckled as she came and sat down on the bed. “Oh, no, no.” She said shaking her head. “You don't give the orders here. Whose surprise is this, anyway?” She asked coyly.  
Scott grinned at her. “Maybe _that's_ the surprise.”  
She snickered. “Even on your back, you keep me on my toes.”  
Peebee crawled over him, straddling his hips with her thighs. “Let's reenact how we met.” She said, wrapping her body around his.   
Scott was genuinely taken back. And a bit confused.  
“Wait a sec, I thought you were mad at me for what happened with that Fiend?” He asked, pushing her back as she tried to kiss him.   
She frowned, annoyed that he wasn't reacting how she had wanted him to. She had planned to already be nude by now.   
“You are damn sure I'm still mad at you for dying. Especially since you promised _never_ to do it again after that incident on the Archon’s ship.”  
“Then why all the surprises and reenactment?” Scott asked.  
“Because I almost lost you twice. Like, really, really lost you. So I'm not going to waste any of our time together. Not anymore.”  
Scott nodded. “I guess I can understand that.”  
Peebee raised an eye. “You guess?”  
He shrugged but he was smiling. “I'm sure you can show me.”  
She snickered. “I think I can do that.”  
To be honest, Scott was glad she wasn't still mad at him. Well, she was, but not mad enough to steer clear of him. And for that, he was thankful.  
Scott grinned at her. “You know what I need? I need a good dose of Peebee time. That sounds good; just some cuddling with the finest Remnant specialist in the galaxy.”  
Peebee snorted, shaking her head. “Uh-uh. I came down here with only one thing on my mind mister, and I will get what I came here for.”  
“And what did you come down here for?” Scott asked, as if it wasn't obvious.  
Peebee leaned in until their mouths were almost touching and spoke so softly, he almost didn't hear her. He breathed in her sweet scent as she did so.  
“For you.” She whispered before latching her lips to his.   
They kissed, with their tongues exploring each other's mouth, for several minutes before finally breaking off for air. Smiling playfully at her human lover, Peebee slowly and teasingly, pulled her shirt off. Well, technically it wasn't her shirt. She had ‘borrowed’ one of Scott’s hoodies earlier and still hadn't changed. Scott didn't mind though; he was too busy enjoying the show.  
Scott was excited to see that she was not wearing a bra under the shirt, so her ample breasts bounced as the shirt came off. Then came her shorts. She slid out of them easily. Scott was shocked to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear.  
 _Huh. Guess she was serious about coming down here for me_.   
Peebee raised an eye at him and he suddenly noticed she was naked while he, was not. He hurried to take his own clothes off. They both threw their clothes to the ground and resumed kissing, with Peebee straddling his hips, her clit just barely sliding over his shaft as she lay on top of him.   
He wrapped his arms around her body, his hands landing on her ass and giving it a gentle squeeze. She gasped suddenly.  
 _SAM, can you..?_  
 _Yes, Scott. I have sound proofed the walls of the room. I will leave the two of you alone_. SAM said. He had done this several times before. Because they had a tendency to get loud while having sex, Scott often asked SAM to make it so that no one could hear what was going on in his room. Less awkward for everyone that way. And Cora had told him that SAM could hypothetically ‘leave’ his mind, thus giving him and Peebee some ‘actual alone time’ as Cora had put it.  
“We’re alone.” Scott whispered to Peebee.  
“Mmh...Now I have you all to myself.” Peebee whispered as she kissed his neck.   
She slid down him until she was at his stomach. She kissed his stomach in a line, moving up to his chest. And with her hands by his head, looking down at him, she blushed, her cheeks a deep pink. “Do you know about...Asari melding?” She asked suddenly.  
Scott's look gave her his answer. Of course, he had heard of asari melding but he didn't actually know what it was for sure.   
“Our bodies and mind weave together…become one.” Peebee explained, sitting on top of Scott looking down at his chest embarrassingly. “I've never trusted anyone enough...never trusted myself.”  
Scott could tell this was hard for her to say. He knew enough about melding to know that it was a very personal experience for asari; much like virginity was to humans. So in a way, Peebee was trying to tell him that she was still a virgin as far as melding went.   
So this would be her first time melding with _anyone_. She hadn't even did it with Kalinda. And if she had her way, Scott would be the only person she would ever meld with.   
Scott could see that she was very nervous, he would be too if he was talking about losing his virginity, which he guessed was the asari equivalent to melding with someone for the first time.  
Wanting to let her know it was okay, he reached over and held her hands tightly. “It's okay. I've got you. You're safe with me.” He promised.  
She adjusted herself above him and his length slid easily into her folds as she moved. She started to rise slowly and then when she had nearly slid off of him, she would slam herself back down, making that universal noise as flesh slapped against flesh. Up and down, down and up, she rode him slowly but steadily. Scott wanted desperately to reach up and grab hold of her breasts but he knew it would be better for Peebee to just hold her hands. He needed her to know that everything was alright.   
Moaning, she rode him while at the same time, never letting go of his hands. His hands were like her anchor, a sign that he actually cared about her and didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. She found herself thinking that Kalinda would have never held her hands nor have treated her as kindly as Scott did. Kalinda would have laughed at her for not melding with anyone before. Kalinda would have made her feel like less. And once again, she found herself thanking fate for leading her to Scott Ryder.  
He laid there, looking up at her, his eyes full of warmth and love. He truly loved _her_ , that they both knew. And looking back down at him, they both could tell that she truly loved _him_. And the universe could tell they loved _each_ _other_.   
Suddenly, Peebee moaned softly. “Scott…” she breathed. Her eyes all of a sudden went dark; darker than the night sky. Intense pleasure struck both of them all at once and Scott gasped as he came. But strangely, it felt like he was experiencing Peebee’s orgasm at the same time. He couldn't tell if the pleasure and feelings he was having were his own, or Peebee’s.   
And then he opened his eyes. Peebee was holding him in her arms as he held her, their bodies pressed up against each other. Around them was nothing but what looked to be like a dark blue galaxy. The only sound he could hear was their breathing and heartbeats. It was as if the entire world consisted of just the two of them and this space.   
“I- I can't believe it. It's so quiet.” He whispered. He believed his whisper was the first sound to ever penetrate this incredible place.   
Peebee's hands slid up his back and to his head. Her eyes were still black and her body was glistening with sweat but Scott couldn't imagine her getting any more beautiful. It was like he was looking at her for the first time.  
“We are one.” She breathed. “This is all ours now.”  
It was almost too much, the sensations, the emotions, the pleasure that was coursing through their bodies. Neither knew if the feelings were their own or their lover’s. Their soulmates. Because that was what they were now that they had melded. They were one. No force in the universe could possibly pry them apart now. And through all of this, they knew they loved one another. More than they loved themselves.   
And at the same time, with all of their hearts, they whispered.  
“ _I_ _love_ _you_.”  
Scott blinked and they were back in their room. With a gasp, Peebee closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they were no longer black. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she smiled Scott who grinned back up at her. He went to speak but she put a finger to his lips as she lied down, curled up against him with a hand on his chest lazily making a circle.   
“I want you to know: whatever kept you from saying yes before...I'm glad...I respect it.” She blushed warmly. “With strings...it means so much more.” Peebee said as she rested her head against his own as they closed their eyes, just enjoying each other's company.   
“This is where I belong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add more but honestly, their scene works by itself.  
> Hope you liked this chapter! One of these days I have to spend the whole chapter on just the sex; I tend to hurry through it haha


	16. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short cute movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive comments everyone! Seeing them really makes my world feel that much better<3 seriously, every time I see them it brigthens my day(or night) :)

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

“‘Last of the Legion’. This is what you wanted, right?” Scott asked, walking up to Liam and handing him the copy of the movie he had ‘purchased’ from Kadara. The crew had been planning on having a movie night for weeks now and for the icing on the cake, Liam had asked him to find a banned version of the movie and he had found it on Kadara. Looking back, he should have gone there first.   
Liam was shocked. “Wait, you actually found it? That versions practically a myth!”  
Scott shrugged like it was nothing. He had argued with the shopkeeper who had it for nearly twenty minutes before finally relieving her from it, stating it was contraband.   
“I'll tell everyone to grab food. Gil and Jaal said they can rig something up in your quarters. If you need a minute to clean up, you know, clean up all the stains you and Peebee must have made, no problem. Just tell for everyone on the comm and we’ll be there.” Liam said with a wink.  
“What?” Scott asked, confused by that bit with Peebee in it.  
Liam laughed, shoving him along towards his room. “Just go clean up your room a little.”  
Scott nodded and hurried down to his room. He stepped inside and found Peebee tinkering at her table of Rem-tech. She looked up and smiled a greeting to him as he entered. Her mood had gotten considerably brighter since they melded and she seemed overall, a lot happier. And she was. She was happy. She wanted to let the world know she was.  
Now that they had melded, she felt complete. She was one with Scott now, more aware of his feelings, likes and dislikes, this and that. It was weird. She thought she knew him well before they melded but after, she knew things he didn't even know about himself. As if he was a history book that she had read from front to back and memorized every word.   
“Hey handsome. What's up?” She asked happily, setting her tools down for a moment.  
He grinned back at her. “We’re having movie night tonight. Which means we have to clean up a little bit in here.”  
She coughed, making a beeline to the door. “I just remembered, I'm supposed to be helping Cora with her reports.”  
Scott grabbed her arm before she could make it out the door. “Oh no, no. You aren't getting out of it that easily. Half of the mess in here, you made.”   
“Damn it.” Peebee cursed, scowling. “Who cares if the place isn't up to par? It's clean enough.” She argued.  
Scott raised his eyes. “So you don't care that everyone will see your underwear lying around? Or smell the scent of sex the second they step into the room? Or see stains of what we were up to last night? Or-.”  
Peebee cut him off. “Alright, fine. You've made your point.” She said sourly.  
Scott snickered, smiling at her. He rarely won these little debates of theirs. Mainly because when Peebee believed she was right, she was right.

Scott took another sip from his glass as everyone huddled around the couch Gil and Jaal had pushed into Scott's room, watching the movie. Drack, Lexi, Liam, and Scott sat on the couch comfortably if a bit squished while Jaal and Suvi were at the sides. Vetra and Gil stood behind the couch, craning their necks to see over the others. Peebee and Kallo sat, leaning against each other's backs on the ground in front of the couch with Cora lying down beside them. Everyone had their eyes glued to the screen as one of the Turian actors spoke urgently to the main character.   
“They need you, Jorax! I know you left the Legion-” Teranus said.  
“I never left the Legion. It left me. But I know my duty.” Jorax said grimly.  
Liam, who was in charge of the remote as movie night had been his idea, sighed. “All right, folks: we can sit through a training montage, with what many critics describe as ‘excessive turian flexing’...”  
“No such thing!” Vetra said, her mandibles twitching.  
Kallo turned to look at her. “There really is.” He said with a grin.  
Liam continued despite the interruption. “...or we can fast forward to a ship crashing into an asteroid crashing into a moon.” He suggested.  
Jaal jumped excitedly. “Fast forward to the crash!”  
Drack growled. “Nah, montage- don't cut bits out.”   
“I'd go for the crash.” Cora said.  
Liam nodded. “Fast forwarding to the action scene, going once, going twice…”  
Scott had had enough of the debating. “Skip to the good stuff, Liam.” He ordered. The benefits to being the Pathfinder were worth it indeed.  
Vetra leaned against the couch. “Boo!”   
The screen changed to a massive explosion as a ship crashed into an asteroid crashing into a moon. It was a fantastic scene.  
Kallo cocked his head to the side, confused. “But...it's vacuum! The ship explosion would be silent!” He pointed out.  
Gil chuckled. “I hope that's not the voice of experience talking.”  
Liam smiled. “Guess they wanted their money's worth- they actually blew up a derelict for that shot.”  
Lexi rolled her eyes. “Too bad the script wasn't caught in the blast.”  
“Shh!” Suvi made them quiet down.  
“My strike team will hit the enemy cruiser, General. Force is the only thing fanatics understand.” Jorax was saying.  
Cora groaned. “Why a strike team? Torpedo the cruiser!”  
Gil snorted. “That's overkill. Get one engineer onboard, cut life support and engines- problem solved.”  
“And leave them stuck on a hostile ship? One torpedo, over by lunch.” Cora argued.  
Scott grinned. “I think a charm offensive would be more...rewarding.”   
Peebee bent her head back to smile at him. “It'd work on me.”  
He winked at her. She blew a kiss towards him.  
Those that saw the exchange smiled. The whole crew was glad that Scott and Peebee were happy together. To the crew, the two of them were practically made for each other.   
Jaal took a moment to think about the idea. “Mmm. Yes.”  
Liam was onboard as well. “Classic irresistible hero. Pretend to be captured…”  
“...beat up armor, enticing scars, soulful eyes…” Jal added.  
Liam nodded. “...yeah, yeah- the old ‘dinner and drinks to show off my villainy’, they get cozy…”  
Jaal shoved Liam playfully. “And then- strike! Or not. Why spoil the evening?”  
As a fight scene played out, Peebee jumped up. “Speaking of, time for another round. Anyone for a Varren’s Jaw? Or a Euphemistically Delicious?” She asked.  
Suvi waved her down. “Wait- listen!” Out of everyone, she appeared to be enjoying the movie the most, watching on the edge of her seat.  
Peebee sat back down as a gunshot sounded and Jorax’s best friend fell down with a gunshot wound to his chest.   
“...Teranus? Teranus! Noooooo!” Jorax screamed.  
Scott snickered. “Ah, the big ‘no’ line. Such a cliche.”  
Liam laughed. “He was a sidekick- they die like goldfish!”  
Cora laughed as well. “No acting like over acting. Even Ryder could do better.”  
Scott shrugged. “I could if I wanted to.” Instantly, he regretting his words as everyone turned their heads towards him, looking at him expectantly.  
Peebee looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes that she could muster. “Don't make me dare you, dearest…” she warned.  
Kallo jumped up as Liam paused the movie and went over in front of the screen. “Come on, show us! I'll be dead for you. Ha!” He said, barely able to contain his excitement.  
Scott relented, putting his drink down and standing up to join Kallo in front of the others. “Okay…”   
Kallo lied down and Scott took hold of his hands, kneeling down beside him and looking at him, forcing a few tears to form in his eyes as he did so. He took a deep breath and began.   
“Kallo...Kallo, please! Not now. Not when we’re so close…” he said sadly.  
“Ryder…” Kallo choked out. “You must go on…” Kallo breathed, growing still.   
Scott blinked and a couple tears slid down his cheeks. He slowly moved his hands over Kallo’s eyes, closing them. He looked down at Kallo, his face set in a determined scowl. “It won't end this way. There's no justice in this galaxy- but there will be.”   
Scott looked back up at the others, who were all staring at him, silently in awe. They were still for a few moments before erupting into applause, clapping and whistling.  
Peebee shivered. “Ooh, do me next!”

An hour later, as the movie was ending, Scott smiled at Peebee lovingly, her head resting on his shoulder with her body snuggled up against him. The others had all long fallen asleep in their seats and so it was just Scott and Peebee still up watching as the final scene ended and the credits began to roll.   
“Seeing as how our room is occupied at the moment, want to blow this joint?” Scott whispered to her, so as not to wake everyone else.  
Peebee frowned. “‘Blow the joint’? What's that men's?”  
Scott smiled. “It basically means leave.”  
“And go where? This is our room.”  
He nodded. “Yeah, and everyone fell asleep in it. So let's leave and sleep somewhere else tonight. How about the crew’s quarters? There's beds in there we could sleep on.”  
“Yes, queen size beds. There's not enough room on them for both of us.”  
Scott grinned at her mischievously. “I think we’ll find a way to make it work.”  
Peebee giggled. “You're so naughty.”  
“Just come on.”  
“Come quickly, that's what I'll do.”  
Scott rolled his eyes as they quietly and carefully dislodged themselves from the others sleeping forms. “Now who's being naughty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nearing the end of what I want to do with the ingame dialogue and all that, so I'll soon be doing more original stuff and after the Archon is defeated kind of stuff so I hope you all are looking forward to it!   
> And as it's in the tags, blue babies are getting ever closer:)


	17. You Banging?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter with some fun dialogue. Apologize in advance for the length of this chapter. It wa originally going to be longer but I sort of ran out of things to say haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter(short that it may be). And please feel free to tell me what you want me to write next, be it on here or on tumblr or twitter. Just look upBiowarenerd if you want to find me to comment :)

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Scott groaned as Sara leaned on him, using him for balance as he helped her limp out of Meridian control where hordes of people all waited. He and his team had just killed the Archon and defeated the bulk of his kett forces. Everyone was tired from the tough fight but there wasn't a person not smiling. They had won. Better yet, they had won without any of them dying, which was a victory by itself.   
As they emerged into the light of Meridian, Lexi ran up and took Sara from him, leading her back to the Tempest where she could make sure Sara was alright.   
Scott sighed, looking at the large crowd that had gathered. He could more than a few cameras among the people gathered there.   
He was sweaty and beat after what seemed like hours of hard fighting and the only thing he wanted to do was just lie down and sleep for thirty minutes; thirty minutes was all he asked for. But this was a momentousness day and now he was a legend. A legend who had stopped the monstrous kett in their tracks and killed their leader. A legend who couldn't have done any of it without help.  
A certain blue Remnant expert stepped up beside him. “Smile for the cameras, babe. SAM’s broadcasting, everyone's watching. They all want a nice big closeup of the Hero who singlehandedly saved the galaxy.”  
Scott turned towards her. “What about you?” He had enough time to say before Peebee pulled him in close and kissed him passionately. Many people in the crowd cheered but Scott paid them no attention. He was solely focused on the blue beauty staring into his eyes as he kissed her. After several seconds passed, Peebee broke the kiss, smiling. “And now they all know you're mine.”  
With that, they walked hand in hand through the crowd of onlookers, to the Hyperion where it sat, damaged but not destroyed. Just about everyone on board had survived the collision with the ground, including Captain Dunn. Overall, it was a very bracing but ultimately non devastating day. And it couldn't have been less perfect.

Over the next couple weeks, time seemed to fly by. Scott was called on to pick an ambassador of the Nexus for Aya and shortly after, went out to clean up the last of the remaining kett in the cluster. With Archon defeated, the kett had retreated out of the cluster, though pockets of them still remained. And it was Scott and his team’s job to get rid of them. Though that was proving harder than he had originally thought. Because they were virtually hunting the kett, they hid themselves well and covered their tracks until it was almost impossible to find out where they were. Almost.   
Every other week, unless they were hot on the trail, the Tempest would return to either Meridian or the Nexus to take a few days to relax and rewind. During which Scott would often hang out with Sara if he wasn't busy with Peebee. Now the Tempest had docked at the Nexus.  
Today, Peebee was off doing some shopping with Vetra. She had said something about finding a new suspension for the Nomad and hurried off with the turian. Scott may not be the most observant person in the universe, but even he had to admit it was a little odd. He had shrugged it off though; he had more important things to worry about. Like his sister.  
She had made a full recovery, all traces of the trauma she experienced in the hands of Archon were gone and she was back on her feet, ready for adventure. The only problem was that her little brother had gone on countless adventures even before she had woken up from stasis. Which meant she had a lot of catching up to do. Sara was eager to get going, to say the least.  
“Come on, there's room on that ship for one more person, I know there is.” Sara said instead of a warm hello. She was the first person to meet him as he stepped out of the Tempest and instead of saying hi, she jumped right into trying to get him to let her go with him on a trip. She was sick of being confined to the Nexus and desperately wanted to go exploring with him.   
Scott rubbed his chin. “Ah, I don't know, Sara. The Tempest is pretty full right now what with all the crew and treasures we've picked up on our many space adventures. So I don't think you can fit in right now.” He teased her.  
She punched his arm hard, making him wince. “You ass.”  
He grinned at her. “What can I say? I'm a Ryder, through and through. We do have a reputation to keep, remember?”  
Sara rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. The Ryder clan is known for being assholes, I remember. Doesn't mean you have to be an ass to your twin.”  
Scott chuckled. “Oh it absolutely does.”  
He laughed as they continued to walk, heading towards the tram, talking along the way like siblings do.  
“So how are things with Peebee?” Sara asked.  
“Things are going good.” Scott said slowly.  
“And you banging?”   
Scott choked. “Bwah- what kind of question is that?”  
“I'll take that as ‘a lot’. Are you happy?”  
“Yes, Sara, I'm happy.”  
“Really?” She persisted.  
He sighed but was smiling. “Yes, I swear. Being with her has made me happier than I've ever been. Pinky promise. Now what's with the questions? Worried about your wittle brother?”  
Sara swung her arm around his shoulders. “Naah. I just wanted to know if you were happy. I figured you had to be, considering your screwing a bombshell of an Asari. I mean, have you seen Peebee’s boobs? They almost make me jealous.”  
Scott grinned. “I've done more than see them.”  
Sara grimaced. “Yeah, I totally set you up there, didn't I?”  
“Yup.”  
They laughed, entering the tram and heading off towards Operations and ultimately the Pathfinder HQ.   
“And what about you?” Scott asked. “Met any cute guys since you woke up? Or better yet, any guys I should keep an eye on?”  
Sara shrugged. “None yet. But then again, there's not a whole lot of guys here that could keep up with me. I was thinking that when I join the Tempest, I might drop off at Kadara. That place seems to have a lot of adventurous capable men residing there. Lots of fish to choose from.”  
Scott raised an eye. “Just promise me one thing: stay away from a guy called Reyes Vidal.”  
Sara grinned cheekily at him. “You didn't say no to me joining the Tempest just then.”  
He snorted. “Well, yeah. You're my big sister, of course I want you out there exploring and killing kett with me. But it isn't entirely my call. We have to roll it by Tann first, unfortunately. Though I'm sure he'll say yes. You are still technically part of the human Pathfinder team; you belong on the Tempest, kicking ass and discovering new planets. You wouldn't be a Ryder otherwise.”  
Sara smiled happily. “Good. I'm excited to see what's out there.”  
“Don't worry, I left you a _couple_ mountains to climb. Wouldn't want to take all the credit for mapping out the cluster.”  
She frowned. “Thanks...ass.”  
Scott laughed heartily. Ahh, life was good.


	18. Anyone Up For Raider Killing? Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew sets off on a new mission on Elaaden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets start with how sorry I am for the really long wait for this chapter. I know I have not posted much of anything in a while and I apologize for that. I have been really busy with school and the like so I haven't had as much time that I would have liked to write and finish up some chapters. I am doing my best to try and make more time for writing and again I am sorry for the wait. for those of you who waited, thank you and please know that I am nowhere near the end of this story:)

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

 

Scott blinked awake as the daylight hours turned on, casting his room in ‘sunlight’. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he looked down at the blue form draped over him. Peebee had her head resting on his chest and her arms were curled around his body as she slept peacefully. He smiled. She had been sleeping in his quarters for several months now and yet he still hadn't grown accustomed to waking up beside her. He slipped out from under her as quietly as he could and pulled on some fresh clothes before stepping out of the room, heading down towards the kitchen. The ship wasn't quite awake yet, the only person who was normally up at this hour was Kallo whom Scott swore never slept. 

He stepped into the empty kitchen, grabbing a couple eggs from the fridge and placing them into a bowl. He mashed them, mixing them with shredded cheese to give them that extra taste. Then he poured them into a pan over the oven, moving them around until they formed scrambled eggs. He grabbed a plate and pushed the eggs onto it before getting a fork and sitting down at the small table in the corner to eat. 

As he ate, enjoying the flavors that hit his tongue, his mind started to wander. Ever since the Archon was defeated, he hadn’t taken a moment to stop and think about the future. He knew he wanted to continue his duties as Pathfinder and discover new planets and species but at the same time, he felt like he wanted a steady normal life, maybe even start a family one day. The only problem was that he was drawn to exploration, it was in his blood, but at the same time, he wanted something normal in his life. Something steady. Something that exploring the vast universe would never give him. No matter how much he wished it to.

The door to the kitchen opened and Drack stepped in, looking angrier than usual. 

“You scowling for a reason?” Scott asked.

Drack grunted as he went over to the fridge and pulled it open, looking at the contents inside. “Ah, just got some bad news from Morda. Nothing to worry about, kid.”

Scott raised his eyebrows. “I'd say it should worry me if it worries you.”

Drack growled and closed the fridge door, finding nothing good to eat. He lumbered over and sat down across from Scott, fiddling with his prosthetic arm. “It's nothing, really. Just a minor problem.”

“Drack…” Scott warned the old krogan. “Just tell me what's going on.”

Drack sighed. “I just had a chat with Morda. Apparently, exile really pissed our dear old friend Spendor off and now the piece of varren shit somehow hired a big group of raiders who are harassing the colony and the Nexus settlement on Elaaden. They use precision sneak attacks on both places, kill a few guards, burn some supplies, and flee before backup arrives. It's gotten the people frightened, which is probably just what Spendor wants.”

Scott nodded slowly, rubbing his chin. 

Drack growled. “See, this is why you should have had Spendor killed. I told you that decision would come back to bite us in the ass.”

“Drack, I still stand by my decision. I wasn't going to have him killed then and I'm not going to now.”

Drack clenched his fists. “Ryder, his men tried to  _ kill  _ us. And to top that off, he and Aroane almost doomed the colony! He deserves to die.”

Ryder shook his head. “I don't believe that. Yes, he's a terrible person and his men tried their hardest to take us out but that doesn't mean we have to snoop down to their level with cold blooded murder. We are better than that. That's why we’re the good guys.”

“Can't we be the anti heroes just this once? Just so when we find Spendor (again), _ , _ I can kill him and be done with it? We  _ are  _ going to go find him, aren't we?”

Ryder nodded. “Yes, Drack. We are going to find him. And we’ll probably kill all of his men too. Gotta keep tradition up.”

Drack laughed heartily. “I knew you wouldn't say no to some good old fashioned fun, kid! I'm ready whenever you are, Ryder.” The old warrior said before leaving the room, with a little more bump in his step than had been there when he had come in.

Ryder smiled. The crew had gotten a bit restless lately and a good fight with some raider trash seemed like the perfect way for everyone to blow off steam. And now he could deal with Spendor properly, without laws and jurisdiction getting in the way. 

He got up, finished with his eggs, and poured himself some milk before heading out of the room and up towards the bridge. Just as he expected, Kallo was messing with the controls at his usual spot. Scott didn't know a lot about the tech that went into the ship so he was content to let the salarian do what he wanted. 

“Morning, Kallo. How’s the Tempest today?” he asked.

“Quite well. She’s in top condition and only getting better.” Kallo said cheerfully. 

Scott nodded approvingly. “Good. We might need her to get out of a tight scrap soon.”

“Oh? What kind of tight scrap are we talking about?” 

Scott made his way over to the galaxy map and stood, looking out at the endless sea of stars.

“Nothing much. Just a little trip down to Elaaden. Drack got word that there's some leftover trash we have to take out. So set a course to New Tuchanka, won't you Kallo?”

Kallo nodded and began punching a number of buttons at his seat.

“SAM, turn the comms on so I can get the crew caught up to speed..” Scott ordered.

_ It's done. _

Scott cleared his throat before speaking. “Good morning everyone. This is Ryder, er, the Scott one I mean, seeing that there's now two Ryder’s on board. Anyway, Drack has informed me that there's trouble with raiders on Elaaden so there's been a change of schedule. Traversing the galaxy has been put on hold for now. Instead, now we are gonna go raider hunting! Well, some of us that is. Most of you will stay with our allies at either New Tuchanka or the Nexus outpost and keep it safe from further attacks. The others will help me hunt down the raiders and their leader through the scorching heat and sand that gets in places sand should never get in. So, uh, yeah, be ready. Um, Scott out.”

 

Scott wasn't a fan of Elaaden. The planet was far too rough and hot for him; he preferred milder planets like Aya. Well, the angaran part, not the volcanoes and fiery vortexes part. And besides the planet’s weather, there was it’s people to worry about. Elaaden was not known to be a ‘nice’ place to visit. It was usually the place for scavengers and exiles with nothing left to lose went to live out the rest of their meager lives. And people like that tended to not be very nice. Thus, Scott’s dislike for almost anything related to Elaaden. Almost. He did admire the krogan though and respected the simple fact that they were tough enough to make the planet a new home. Everyone needed that, a home. And he was glad the krogan had found theirs. 

“You ready, kid?” Drack asked as he stepped up beside the young Pathfinder.

Scott nodded, brought back out of his thoughts. 

“Well, I for one, am excited to finally show the galaxy what I've got.” His sister said. It was just going to be Drack and her with him on this mission.

He grinned at her. “Try not to show too much; I don't want to have to give my Pathfinder status away.”

Drack chuckled. “Man this is going to fun. I get to go kill some raiders and fight beside both the Ryder twins. I'm even debating whether or not to just let you two handle the fighting for me while I take a nap.”

The Ryders both snickered at the idea. 

“You mean babysit you?” Sara teased.

Drack’s smile turned into a frown. “Hey now, just because I'm older than everyone on the Tempest combined doesn't mean I can't bash your skull in for being rude.”

His comment only made the others laugh.

Still chuckling, Scott said, “Come on, we have some raiders to find.”

“And then we’ll kill them all, right?” The old krogan asked.

Scott sighed. “Yes, Drack. And then we’ll kill them all.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again, I apologize for the long wait! and as always, please leave a comment and let me know what you think about this story;)


	19. Shhh...We hunting bandits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about bandit hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! I've been real busy and kinda down in the dumps lately so I haven't written as much as I'd like. But I'm back now for the most part so don't worry, no more huuuge gaps between posts

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Finding the raiders turned out to be a lot harder than Scott originally thought. He thought it'd be easy; they'd just follow the sounds of gunfire and sense of stupidity. But that wasn't the case. It was considerably harder to find them when nearly the entire area was filled with the occasional gunshots and stupidity was practically the back up oxygen for everyone on the planet. Plus, it didn't help that the only lead they had was that the raiders were on the planet which definitely did not narrow down the search area.   
He had decided to start the search in the obvious place: the colonies. They first scanned the Nexus colony, looking for any clues that might lead them to Spendor and his band of merry bandits. When they found nothing but a few accounts from people that had survived an encounter with the group, they moved on to the krogan colony. There, they had a bit more luck. A couple krogan scouts had seen a man matching Spendor’s appearance in the company of a large group of bandits out near the buried Remnant ship. So they trekked over to the place the scouts had described and had a search about. They found tire tracks, presumably from an all terrain vehicle and finding no other trail, ended up following the tracks in the Nomad before the sand washed the evidence away.   
As they rattled along in the Nomad, Sara was staring wonder eyed out the windows, ‘oohing’ and ‘aahing’ at everything new that she spotted while Scott drove with Drack riding shotgun.   
Every other minute, they'd hear Sara in the back shout with excitement as she saw a new plant or animal or god forbid, something that had to do with architecture. “Wow, would you look at that! That's incredible! I never even in my imagination, would have thought that that plant looking thing existed! This is amazing!” Sara exclaimed, rather loudly.   
Scott looked over at Drack. “She's such a great backseat driver, isn't she?”  
Drack chuckled. “She's the best. You never hear a peep out of her, she's so quiet and calm.”  
“Yeah, the only time you hear her is when she warns you of any approaching danger. Other than that, she's quiet as a mouse- no quieter than a mouse even.”  
Sara, for her part, didn't notice the sarcastic tone to their voices and kept on doing what she had been doing.   
Scott, after nearly ten more minutes of listening to his sister drone on about how excited and enthralled she was with the local wildlife, slowly closed the panel in the Nomad, leaving her in the back and making it quiet in the front.  
He sighed with relief as sweet, sweet calm arrived. The only noise that could be heard was the soft humming of the engine.   
“She always been like that?” Drack asked.  
“Yup.” Scott said simply.  
The old krogan laughed. “Something tells me Andromeda lucked out with your stasis pod being opened before her’s.”  
Ryder nodded. “Yup.”  
They drove on in relative silence, just enjoying the drive past adhi and fiends alike. When Sara saw her first fiend, she nearly screamed.   
Drack and Scott promptly ignored the muffled noises she made through the panel.  
Soon, the sun started to set and they had to search for a decent spot to camp. They finally found a good spot under a hill that sheltered them from the wind and wasn't visible from the path. Scott parked the Nomad and the three of them set up camp. They decided against a fire, the planet was warm enough already and having a fire might alert unwanted guests of their presence. Scott chose first watch as Drack and Sara went to bed in the Nomad. If the seats were pushed up, the Nomad could fit two sleeping pads that were fairly comfortable.   
Scott stood, leaning against one of the Nomad’s wheels, staring up at the stars. He sighed, content. This was one of his favorite parts of being a Pathfinder. Moments like this one, where he was staring up at a new galaxy of stars while standing on a new planet, light years away from the Milky Way.   
“Is this how it's like all the time out here, exploring?”   
Scott jumped and turned to his sister who had gotten out of the Nomad to stand beside him.   
He nodded. “Pretty much. I wouldn't trade these moments for anything in the world.”  
She smiled, looking up at the endless sky of stars. “Yeah. It is pretty amazing, isn't it?”  
The two stood for a minute or two in comfortable silence before Scott asked, “Drack asleep?”  
Sara nodded. “Yup. Sleeping like a baby.”  
Scott shrugged. “Don't let him hear that. He may be older than dirt itself but he still packs one hell of a punch.”  
Sara smiled. “Speaking of old, do you ever think of the old days? Of the Milky Way? Of Dad?”  
Scott was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “No, I don't. I mean, of course I think of Dad and what he did for me but no, I don't think of the Milky Way that much. Nor do I miss it. I've made a great life for myself here in Andromeda. Plenty of close friends, the best job in the galaxy, and an incredible girl to treasure. What else could I want?”  
Sara smiled at him. “Must be nice.”  
He nudged her shoulder. “Hey, you haven't been out exploring Andromeda as long as I have. You'll get your happy ending, don't you worry. Who knows? You may even find a planet I haven't been to yet.”  
Sara laughed and shoved him playfully. “You ass.”  
The next day, they continued following the tracks until they reached a small crevice in one of the many mountains. A few parked vehicles were sitting beside it and a guard was posted at the entrance. Scott and the others were on a ledge above the crevice, looking down at the lone guard.   
“Alright, what's the plan here? Slip past him and infiltrate the hideout? Or try to find a back entrance to sneak into?” Sara whispered.  
Scott and Drack both grinned at her. Scott winked. “We improvise.” He said before jumping down. He used his jet pack to soften the blow but he landed on top of the guard, knocking him out in the process. Drack and Sara soon followed, both landing a bit more gracefully than he had done. Sara was frowning. “You know, you could have killed him.”  
Scott shrugged. “Whys it matter? He's a bandit. We can kill bandits.”  
Drack nodded in agreement. “Especially bandits working with Spendor.”  
“And harassing our colonists.” Scott added.  
Drack grunted. “That too.”  
Sara looked at the two of them. “What if that man was forced into the group? Or was willing to talk to us and help us find a way to beat the rest of the bandits? Do you guys ever think about that?”  
Scott looked at Drack then back at his twin. “Nope.”  
“Wh-.”  
“Relax, Sara. This is Elaaden, no one chilling outside a colony is like what you think they might be. Besides, it isn't like I killed him. He's just knocked out. Now I could put a bullet in his head as he's ‘sleeping’ but that'd be a bit messed up, wouldn't you agree?”  
Drack grunted. “Believe me, kid. Scott tried the democratic way of doing things out here at first. But eventually he got tired of being shot in the back, figuratively and literally. So now we do this.”  
Sara blinked. “And what is ‘this’?”  
Drack gave her a rather toothy grin. “Wait and see. Your going to love it; it's never failed.”  
Sara sighed. “You still haven't told me what it is.”  
“Scott’s unbeatable plan that has never failed once to date.”  
Scott smiled proudly. “We see what happens.”  
Sara coughed. “ _That's_ it? That's your big plan? To just wing it?”  
Scott nodded. “I know! Isn't it great? If you aren't expecting anything to happen, you won't be caught off guard if things don't go according to plan. It's actually quite ingenious, if I do say so myself.”  
Sara simply stared at him blankly.   
“It might sound strange but it does have some sense to it when you think about it.” Drack said in defense of the ‘plan’.  
She rolled her eyes. “Alright, so what's the next step in your plan?”  
Scott grinned devilishly. “Oh, that's where the fun part comes in. We go into this crevice which more than likely leads to a large cavern, and then we kick the shit out of some bandits. And by kick the shit out of them, I mean completely and utterly kick the shit out of them. Like kick their butts so hard that actual sh-.”  
“Okay!” Sara cut him off before he could continue. “You've drawn a clear enough picture. Can we just get to it now? Before I throw up.”  
Drack laughed heartily. “Ah, thought you'd never ask!” He said as he led the way into the crevice. The twins had no choice but to follow him.   
They squeezed through the crevice and stepped out into a large open cavern. A few lights were placed on the walls and they could the sound of people talking. One voice in particular stuck out: Spendor’s.   
Drack growled when he heard the man's voice and picked up the pace.   
“Drack!” Scott hissed. He didn't want the krogan giving away their position prematurely. Especially since they didn't know how many men Spendor had.   
Drack, through sheer will and respect for the Pathfinder, was able to gain ahold of his emotions and stop. It actually surprised Sara; she hadn't expected the old krogan to stop and listen to Scott. But he had. Which showed a lot about the two’s friendship.  
“I get that you want to kill Spendor, and I'm all for it out here but rushing in guns ablazing isn't the way to do it. Let's be smart about this.” Scott said, walking forward.   
_Pathfinder, there's a tripw-._  
SAM’s warning came too late and Scott went right through a infrared tripwire, causing an alarm to go off and alerting the whole cave that there was intruders at the entrance.   
Scott cursed. “Well, shit. That's just peachy.”  
Drack grinned. “Guess that's a no to playing it smart, eh Ryder.”  
Scott groaned. “Yeah Drack, that's a no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it's a tad short, I noticed how long it's been since last post so I did my best to whip out another chapter before people got too mad. Next chapter will be all action, drama, and funny one liners from our dear old Scott;)


	20. Update

Alright this is just an update thing. I am still working on All Wrapped Up In Blue, it’s just been really hectic for me since the last chapter. I’ve been focusing more on my studies and other stories as well as going through some personal things. But I am Still working on this story! That being said, I apologize to all of my readers and fans. I’ve been on the receiving end of this and I know what it’s like to wait a ridiculously long time for a new chapter of a story. Especially when said story is no where near being finished. 

So to wrap it up, I’m still writing and working on this story. And I implore you to hang on just a little while longer. The next chapter should be out before this month ends. Thank you, and go reread the story ;)


	21. Playing Your Cards Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short but funny (I think) fight withSpendor and a very tiring rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I’m sorry for the length of this one. It just kind of ended there nicely I think. But like I said earlier, I’m still writing I just have to get back into the swing of things.

CHAPTER TWENTY

 

As it turned out, ‘playing it smart’ would have never worked out. Considering how every few feet, there was an infrared trip wire that set off an alarm. So of course, Scott and Drack tripped each one. And each time Scott tripped one, SAM would helpfully inform him. That got tiresome mighty quickly. 

_ Pathfinder, look ou-. _

“Yes SAM, I realize I tripped another alarm and I would really like it if you stopped telling me!” Scott said.

Drack chuckled. “Oh come on, don’t get mad at SAM for trying to help out. He’s just doing his job.”

“That’s all well and good but he doesn’t need to tell me it every time I do it.”

“Kid, he’s programmed to do that. He’d be a poor excuse of an AI if he didn’t do what all that tech stuff makes him do.”

“Hey!” Sara snapped. “If you two idiots could take this a bit more seriously, I’d appreciate it. We just lost our element of surprise and now every bad guy within a five block radius of us, knows we are here.”

Scott grinned at her as they ran to get to Spendor. “Relax sis, we got this. Besides, I’m always in control of the situation.”

They rounded a corner at full speed, straight into a rather large group of bandits with a lot of firepower aimed at them. As soon as the bandits saw them, they opened fire, leaving them with barely enough time to duck behind some large boulders for cover. They heard Spendor scream at his men to kill them. 

“I am  _ not _ in control of this situation!” Scott shouted. 

“What do we do now?” Sera shouted from behind her cover. 

“I was rather hoping one of you might have an idea!”

Suddenly the bullets raining down on them stopped. “I assume you regret your decision to banish me from the Nexus, Ryder. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be in this predicament right now.” Scott heard Spendor say. “But unlike you, I am quite civilized. I am willing to be merciful. If you and your friends lay down your arms  and surrender, I will send the Nexus a request to trade your lives for a tidy sum.”

Scott frowned, not daring to poke his head out from cover. “I have a better plan, you and all your cronies surrender and I won’t be forced to splatter these cave walls with your brains.”

Spendor laughed. “That’s a bold suggestion though you seem to forget that I hold all the cards at the moment.”

Scott laughed in turn. “Well that’s true. I’ve never been good at poker but I’ve learned a few tricks from Gil.”

“Gil? Who the hell is-.” Spendor never had a chance to finish his sentence as Scott dove out of cover, tossing an omni-grenade at the group of raider’s feet. There was a cry of alarm and then the grenade exploded. The cavern shook from the explosion. The raiders closest to the grenade were killed instantly while others were thrown against the walls. 

Drack laughed. “Good one, kid!”

Sera smacked her brother across the head. “The hell were you thinking! You could have brought the whole cave down on top of our heads.”

Scott grinned. “But I didn’t.”

Sera rolled her eyes. 

The three of them moved to make sure the raiders were dead when they heard someone cough. 

It was Spendor. He was still alive. Barely. One of his arms was missing and shrapnel littered his body. He didn’t have long. 

Scott knelt down beside the traitorous dog. “So what was that about holding all the cards?”

Spendor snorted despite the action causing him pain. “You think that just because you killed me, you’ve won?” He said weakly. “You’ve won nothing. You’ve just sealed your fate  _ Pathfinder.  _ Yours, your squad’s, and..the...hostages.” With that final snide remark, Spendor breathed his last. 

_ Pathfinder, Sera was not wrong. The blast from the Omni-grenade shook this cave considerably. I suggest you hurry. _

“Hostages? Shit.” Sera cursed as Scott stood. 

“He could have been lying.” Drack said.

_ I have detected seven heat signatures further in the cave.  _ SAM announced.

Scott sighed. “Well that complicates things. We have to get those people out of here before the cave collapses. Let’s go.” 

They broke off at a run, maneuvering the tight crevices until they reached a wide space. Four humans, a salarian, and an asari were nestled there, all wounded one way or another. But the worst was the asari who had a broken leg. One of the humans went to speak but Scott cut him off. “We can do introductions later but right now, we have to get out of here before this place caves in. Pun intended.” Sera groaned. Their dad was probably rolling over in his grave with that one.

The cave shook violently. Any minute now and it would fall on their heads. 

Scott cursed. “Alright, everyone that can walk, get ready to run like hell. Sera and Drack, lead them out of here; I’ll get the asari out of here.”

They nodded and began to lead the injured out back the way they came. 

Scott turned to the asari. “Do you have enough strength left to throw up a biotic field around us if the need arises?”

She nodded. “I- I think so.”

Scott smiled. “Great. Now let’s get you out of here. Oh, and I apologize in advance if this hurts.” He brought out a medi gel and injected it into her leg. She winced but other than that, she was okay. Then he carefully picked her up. He stumbled for a second, getting his footing. And then proceeded to scream like a frightened little girl, running as fast as his feet could carry him. Behind him, he could hear the rumbling as the cave started to collapse. “Faster!” The asari screeched in his ear.  _ Oh really, I was thinking that we might stop and switch places.  _ He thought as he ran.

He rounded the last corner and used every last ounce of his remaining stamina and strength to run to the entrance, as if a dozen angry krogan were charging after him. 

Mere seconds before the entrance fell, Scott dove out into daylight, landing on his back still holding onto the woman. 

Drack, Sera, and the other hostages gathered around them. 

“You okay, Ryder?” Drack asked.

Scott breathed tiredly. “Well...that was bracing.”

The old krogan gave a toothy grin. “Your telling me. I nearly scratched a plate getting out of there.”

Scott glared at him. “And we can't have that, now can we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There’s definitely more to come. Maybe even a romance for Sera;)


	22. Check the Comm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small but nice chapter between friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! And yes I am aware I’ve been saying that too much lately. I don’t have as much time to write what with college and everything but I try to get it in as much as possible. Plus I write a lot of other stories so sometimes I forget how long it’s been since a new chapter of some haha. Anyway, there’s always going to be more to come; it just might take a little longer to come

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

 

Scott quietly slipped out of bed, making sure he didn’t disturb Peebee as she slept. It was late at ‘night’ but he couldn’t sleep. Too many bad dreams. 

He threw on a shirt and stepped out of the room and into the hall. He walked up to the bridge, hoping that the view would clear his thoughts. He was surprised to see Cora standing at the helm. He snuck up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. “You know, for a Huntress, you are surprisingly easy to walk up on.” 

Cora jumped but recovered quickly, spinning around and picking Scott up using her biotics. Scott grunted as he stood there frozen, suspended in the air. 

Then as realization hit her, Cora let him go and he dropped to the floor. He shook his head. “Jeez, I pity the guy who tries to hug you from behind.”

Cora rolled her eyes. “That was stupid of you. If I hadn’t looked before I threw, you’d be a stain on the wall now.”

Scott chuckled. “I doubt Sara and Peebee would appreciate that.” 

Cora raised an eye. “Peebee would be devastated. Sara? She would definitely appreciate it.”

“I don’t know which is crazier in that: Sara appreciating my death or Peebee actually showing attachment.”

Cora smiled. “Obviously the Peebee part.”

Scott laughed. He looked out the windows at the endless sea of stars stretched out before them. “So why aren’t you asleep?” He asked.

“Eh, my biotics were bugging me so I decided to stretch my legs. What about you? Why aren’t  _ you  _ asleep?”

Scott scratched his chin, shrugging. “It’s my ship. I don’t need a reason to walk around at night in it.”

She stared at him, not believing him for a second. “Uh huh. And what’s the real reason?”

Scott sighed. “Alright you caught me. I’ve been secretly stealing cookies from the cookie jar at night. Take me away to jail, I need to be locked up for what I did.”

Cora raised an eye. “Scott…” she warned.

“Do you ever think about him?” Scott said suddenly. “I lie awake most nights just thinking about him.”

Cora listened quietly. 

“I just think about how much things would be different if he was still alive. I mean can you imagine it? The Archon would have gotten his ass beat as soon as my dad came across him. The Initiative would have gotten itself sorted out sooner.”

Cora nodded. “Yes, things would be different. We wouldn’t have gained the trust of the Angara so quickly since he would have stuck to protocol and not have been as open with things like SAM as you were. Kadara and Elaaden would have been lost causes. The Tempest wouldn’t have become such a tightly knit family. And honestly, I don’t think things would have turned out as good if he had remained the Pathfinder or heaven forbid, if I had become the Pathfinder.”

Scott snickered. “Yeah, you would have just lost it after the whole Sarrissa thing.”

She gave him a hard nudge. “You ass.”

He grinned. “Well I should get back to bed before SAM tells Lexi I’m not getting enough sleep. Thanks for talking Cora.”

She smiled at him. “Anytime Ryder.”

Scott climbed down the ladder leading from the bridge to the living quarters and stepped back inside his room. Peebee was sitting upright in the bed, waiting for him. 

“So how’s Cora?” She asked.

Scott blinked. “How did you?”

Her lips twitched in a smirk. “Hacked into the ship’s comms to heat you two.”

He stared at her. “That is  _ super  _ creepy.”

She smiled. “I know.”

“So do you feel better now?” She asked as he got back underneath the blankets, crossing his arms behind his head as he lay. 

“Yeah, I think so. It felt good to get that off my chest.”

“You know you can talk to me anytime. Unless I’m working on Poc. Or experimenting with some Rem-Tech. Or during a firefight. Or well, you get the idea.”

He grinned. “I would have talked to you about it but I didn’t want to wake you up. I know you need your beauty sleep in order to survive.”

Peebee giggled, curling up against him. “Just for the record, I think you make an amazing Pathfinder. And you are so right; Cora would have lost her mind as Pathfinder after the Leusenia. Hell, she’d have lost it after you guys skydived out of your shuttles over Habitat 7.” 

Scott nodded. “I think she’d have lost it after Liam’s whole Trojan horse plan.”

She hummed. “For sure. Ooo do you think she’d have gone insane after I launched the escape pod?”

Scott laughed. “Oh, she’d have lost her mind, killed you, and then leaped into a lake of lava as soon as she got out of the pod.”

Peebee chuckled and then froze. “I turned the comm off right?”

“No. You didn’t.” They heard Cora say. 

“Shit.” Peebee said as she flung the covers off and hurried to turn the comm off.

“Goodnight Cora.” Scott said between laughs.

“Ass.” Cora said before Peebee shut the comm off. 

Scott and Peebee looked at each other and laughed. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short but sweet chapter! Next chapter will have more focus on Sara and what she’s up to and how she’s integrating into the crew. Maybe even romantically;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please like, comment, give kudos, etc if you enjoyed this! It would be greatly appreciated  
> I'll try to post a new chapter every few days. I was thinking that you guys could give me suggestions/ideas and such on what you want to happen. I'll try to write what you want but I'll stick to a relatively my own plot line. Meaning the general direction will stay the same but you'll be able to suggest what happens and what you want me to write next. :)  
> If you liked this you might like my dragon age stories which I shamelessly recommend ;) Dreams That Matter for the win!!


End file.
